The Evil Bride
by adromir
Summary: -COMPLETE & REVISED- There's something wrong with Legolas's brother's bride-to-be and only Legolas can sense it. But how can he make the others believe him?
1. Default Chapter

The wind blew through the open windows, stirring the curtains, caressing the golden hair of the sleeping prince. Instead of waking him up, the cool wind comforted him that he burrowed deeper under the layers of blanket. A small smile appeared on his well-shaped lips, a wonderful dream still playing in his mind.

                "Legolas!!!!" 

As if from afar, he could hear someone yelling for him. "Oh go away," he mumbled, half-awakened by now. He pulled a pillow and covered his face with it.

                "Legolas!!!! How many times have I told you, I don't want to see the cursed ferrets inside this palace!!"

                "Huh?" That grabbed his attention. Legolas shot up in his bed and, without bothering to put a shirt to cover his bare chest, he ran out of his chamber towards his father's booming voice. The king could still be heard grumbling and yelling in pure irritation.

                The prince skidded to a halt at the corridor near the king's sleeping chamber. King Thranduil was holding the said ferrets by their ears. The two creatures were struggling to free themselves, hissing in annoyance.

                "Err…good morning, father."

                The king frowned at his youngest son. "Morning? It's afternoon already. And didn't I tell you to get rid of these beasts?"

                Legolas hastened forward to take the animals from the king. They were so happy to see him they chirped and jumped joyfully in his arms. "I did as you told me, father. But they just kept coming back." Not really true actually. Legolas had not the heart to throw them away into the woods after he'd healed them. He'd only put them back on the tree branch that reached out into the palace balcony. Of course, the creatures would certainly come back anytime they wanted.

                King Thranduil put up his hand impatiently. "I don't want to see their faces anymore. Valar, they munched onto my favorite pillow! How they got into my room I have no idea! Get rid of them now!"             

Chuckling, Legolas bowed to his father. "Thank you for not killing them."

                "I definitely will if I see them again." He looked his son over, up and down. "And put a shirt on! It's cold in here!"

                Still laughing, Legolas walked back towards his own chamber with the bundle of mischief in his arms. "You sure have irked my father, my friends. Now, what should I do with the both of you?"

                "You should have sold them to the dwarves as food, silly."

                "Ai Elbereth!" Legolas was startled when his brother's voice came from behind the door. "Kel, you moron! What are you doing sneaking up on me?"

                "I did not sneak up on you," said Keldarion, the crown prince of Mirkwood, ruffling his brother's hair lovingly. With his hands full, Legolas could not slap his brother's hand away. "You are just too slow to sense my presence."

                Putting down the ferrets, Legolas grabbed a pillow and hit his brother with it. "I'm not slow, old man!" Keldarion grabbed another pillow. Hence, a pillow war exploded. 

The princes' howling laughter could be heard throughout the palace. Their loud mirth brought the king to the chamber. His face was thunderous when he saw his two grown sons now engaged in a wrestling match on the floor, the feathers from the ruined pillows spilled all around them.

                "Ai!!  You two are a real pain in my behind! Stop this game before the people thought they have a pair of lunatics as their beloved princes!"

                With that, the younger elves stopped their antics and stared at their father innocently. Legolas, still bare-chested, lay sprawled on his back, his hands still wrapped around his brother's neck. Keldarion, the ever neat and smart looking crown prince, have feathers sticking out from his usually tidy raven hair. Even the king could not stop the twitch in his lips. Before he could burst into laughter that would not do with his regal image as a ruler, he snapped, "Kel, aren't you suppose to get ready for your bride-to-be's arrival? She's due any minute now." With that, he quickly walked away, barely containing his own mirth.

                Keldarion groaned. He almost forgot. He wished he'd forgotten. Valar, he wished he'd never agree to the marriage proposal in the first place! He could feel the rumble of laughter coming from Legolas beneath him. "What's so funny?"

                "You are, my brother. You're getting married. How unlucky the lady would be," Legolas snickered. Kel cuffed him in the head. "Get up, will you! At least show the courtesy as an obedient brother-in-law."

                "Obedient, my eye!" Legolas let his brother pulled him up and got dressed. They shared the mirror to straighten their appearance. The two tall persons that came out of the chamber later were no longer the playful elves brothers, but two elven princes of regal being, befitted the royal blood that ran through their veins. 

Only the servants that cleaned up the mess of Legolas's chamber would claim differently.

***************

                Legolas fidgeted beside his brother. He hated waiting, especially if the waiting did not concern him. He glanced at Keldarion. His brother did not look exactly thrill either. He might be having second thought about this arranged marriage too. 

Keldarion was nearly over 3,500 years old, an age suited for marriage. As he was one of the most eligible bachelors in middle earth, he was sought by many elves maidens from all realms. He'd stalled for many years now and declined many offers. But the king had had enough of his many unattached relationships with the elves maidens, breaking lots of hearts along the way (The king also foresaw the same pattern with his youngest son in a very near future. While Keldarion was incredibly handsome, Legolas who had his mother's features was breathtakingly beautiful! Ai! The king had his hands full with only his two children).

Thranduil had warned Keldarion to seriously consider marriage sooner, for the king would only sail over the sea when he was assured the Mirkwood royal house will only be ruled by none other than his own descendants. Again, Keldarion delayed. And so, Thranduil had accepted the first offer that came forth, much to Keldarion's chagrin.

The unlucky she-elf, or rather the she-elf for unlucky Keldarion, was Lady Arulin. She's an orphan raised by Lord and Lady of Garmadris, the faraway southern mountain elves realm. They never met her before but they were told she was so beautiful that her beauty could make the forest weep. Legolas glanced at his brother one more time. Ai! Her unseen beauty already made Keldarion wept! The crown prince looked so uncertain and nervous that Legolas would not be surprised if he took off running and hide!

                 The much awaited troop from Garmadris arrived not much later amid cheers and applause from the elves of Mirkwood. Keldarion became paler than ever, Legolas saw with a grin. He clapped his brother on the back. "Cheer up, Kel. The marriage would only last for…well, forever."

Keldarion glared at him.

                The lady sat atop her mount gracefully. Everyone gasped at her magnificent beauty. Her hair was bright red, her lips full and pink, her skin pure alabaster (no other skin was as beautiful as hers, except for Legolas's that is). Keldarion step forward to assist her to dismount. That's when all hell broke loose…

                Out of nowhere, two little furry creatures, the cursed ferrets that had caused great annoyance to the king earlier, ran under the mounts' feet. Panicked, the horse neighed and bucked, overthrowing the lady from her seat. Crying out in enraged and terror, she flew off and landed on the ground in an ungraceful heap. All that saw this could only stared in dismay. Keldarion was staring open mouthed to his bride-to-be, having no idea what to do. The king's face was turning pale… then red…then purple! "Legolas!!!"

                Legolas hurried forward to catch his 'pets'. Keldarion rushed forward to help the lady to her feet. Several other elves helped to calm the panic mount. Thranduil resisted the urge to grab his youngest son by his pointy ears. 

                When everything was back in order, Legolas approached the lady and his brother hesitantly under his father's watchful eye. He bowed respectfully. "Forgive my …err 'pets', my lady, for scaring your mount."

                Lady Arulin stared at the beautiful prince in wonder. She returned his bow, then cried out in pain. Keldarion grasped hold of her arm. "Are you hurt, my lady?"

                She nodded. "My ankle. I think it's twisted."

                Legolas knelt down after relinquishing the excited ferrets to the king's startled arms. "If you would let me, my lady, I can heal your injury." She nodded, giving her permission, even though she didn't know about Legolas's magical ability of healing. Pulling up the hem of her skirt, she let the prince assessed her slim ankle. He touched the slightly swollen place and started the healing process.

                It went well as usual, with Legoals deeply concentrating his powerful healing energy onto the injury. Then, something went terribly wrong. A dark force from some unknown source hit him full in the chest that he nearly got thrown backwards onto his back. Instead, he jerked away and sat down hard on the ground. He looked up at Lady Arulin, bewilderment clearly evident on his face. She stared at him solemnly. "Thank you. I feel better already."

                She walked away on the newly healed ankle, Keldarion's hand upon her arm. His older brother looked at him in puzzle. "What's wrong with you?" his eyes seemed to ask. Legolas slowly stood up. Absentmindedly, he accepted the two ferrets from his grumbling father. "Get rid of them now!" King Thranduil hissed.

                But Legolas was oblivious to it. He can't shake the sudden foreboding feeling running down his spine after touching Lady Arulin's ankle. He could still remember the feeling when the dark force came and struck him. Some force akin to something evil and deadly.

TBC… 


	2. 2

**I know I've left the disclaimer on my first chapter. All right here it is: I DO NOT own JRR Tolkien's works and creations, and never I ever will. But please can I have Legolas? Please, please, please!!!!!**

**@Feanen ; Thank you! You're my first reviewer!**

That night, a feast in honor of Lady Arulin was held at the grand hall of Mirkwood. Hundreds of dishes and delicacies from the palace kitchen were brought onto the long tables. If King Thranduil gave a feast, he would give nothing but only the best. Everyone enjoyed the dinner thoroughly; some even sang their praises on Lady Arulin's beauty. Everyone was having a grand time…well, almost everyone.

                Legolas who was seated on the king's left hand side could not fully enjoy his meal. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that kept nagging at the back of his mind. A shiver of dread still ran down his spine. Ever since he'd touched Lady Arulin's ankle, he couldn't stop being shaken up by the dark force that had hit him. The biggest problem was, he didn't know what to do about it.

                He glanced at her who sat beside Keldarion on the king's right hand side. She was smiling prettily at what his brother was telling her. _Kel is already smitten by her_, Legolas thought in disgust. _Something's terribly wrong about her, but what?_ Legolas sipped his wine without tasting it. He wanted to tell his father about his doubts of her but thought better of it. He better talked to his brother who would be more understanding.

                Instead of taking him seriously though, Keldarion laughed. "What? Come on, Legolas. You're being melodramatic."

                "I'm not being melodramatic!" Legolas fumed. He'd managed to drag his brother to a secluded spot at the balcony outside the grand hall after the meal was over. The guests were mingling now, enjoying the elven music put up by the royal minstrels. "Something is very wrong with her, I swear!" 

                "You were saying just now that you were hit by a force when you touched her ankle, right?" Keldarion said, putting a calming hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I know the feeling, little bro. I felt it too. It's what we call thunderstruck. She was incredibly beautiful. No wonder you were stunned out of your senses."

                Legolas rolled his eyes. "Really, Kel. I know the difference between thunderstruck and all that!"

                "Really, Legolas. Why don't you lighten up and enjoy the party? My wedding is only a week away. Can't we at least enjoy the remains of my bachelor days in great fun?"

                "I'm not sure…"

                "Fine. Be that way. But I'm going to enjoy this night till I drop." With that, Kel walked away towards a group of his fellow friends. Legolas looked on in uncertainty and followed his brother inside.

                "Your highness?" A melodic voice at his side snapped him to attention. He turned and found himself face to face with Lady Arulin. She had a coy smile playing at her pretty lips. Courtesy taught him to bow at her in respect. "My lady."

                "You do not enjoy this feast, I gather. You don't seem to like me either. Why?"

                "What made you think that way, my lady?"

                "You barely speak to me."

                "We are speaking now."

                "You were avoiding me."

                "I'm not avoiding you. I just don't have the apt reason to be near to you."

                "We're going to be family, Prince Legolas. Surely the reason is apt enough?"

                "I wish to retire, my lady. I find the company exhausting," Legolas said. Bowing to her one last time, he walked to his father and bid him goodnight. The king was puzzled by his son's early retirement.

                "I have a headache," Legolas answered his father's unvoiced question. Not a full lie for his head was actually pounding. Before the king could say anything, Legolas turned and strode to the hall door. On the way he passed the huge mirror near the exit. He glanced into the reflection and searched for Lady Arulin through it. She was still standing there at the place where he'd left her.

                But something was horribly wrong with the reflection. Instead of looking incredibly beautiful as she was supposed to be, Arulin's face in the reflection looked so hideous and frightening. Her eyes were bright red just like her hair, and her alabaster skin now looked pale and sunken. 

                He whipped his head around and stared at her. She still looked beautiful in all her finest glory, staring back at him as if daring him to say anything. His steps faltered, Legolas quickly retreated from the hall as if his feet were on fire.

***************

                She kept staring at the prince until he vanished from her sight. "He knows," she thought. "Unbelievable, but he knows." She gritted her teeth, menace glittered in her eyes. "That won't do at all. He must be rid off before my plan fall to dust!"

***************  
  


Legolas tossed and turned on his big bed. Sleep eluded him that night. No matter what he did, he couldn't put his mind to rest. He kept seeing Arulin's hideous face in the mirror. He could feel the dark force hit him again and again. W_hat does it mean?_

                Disgusted and exasperated with the whole situation, he got out of bed and put on his tunics and soft boots. Strapping his quiver of arrows and his twin blades to his back, he grabbed his bow and walked out into his balcony. Gracefully, he jumped onto the tree branch and disappeared into the night.

***************

                On the way to his chamber, King Thranduil paused at his youngest son's door. "Legolas?" He knocked at the door but no answer came from within. Suddenly worried by the empty respond, he pushed open the door and step in. 

                The room was now immaculate, with no more trace of the pillow war from earlier in the day. But Legolas's bed was empty, except for the pillows and blankets that lay in a jumble. Obviously, Legolas had been lying there recently. The door to the balcony was wide open, letting in the cool midnight breeze into the already chill room.

                King Thranduil sighed. His restless son was on the prowl again. He must be in some kind of a mood. He also knew that something was bothering the young elf's mind and hoped that he'll get some answers tonight. But it looked as if it needs to wait until morning when the youngest prince return.

***************

                Legolas leaned against the hard bark of the tree, sitting comfortably on one of its thick branches. His eyes closed, his fingers lax over his bow on his lap. But his mind was still in turmoil. Even by blending himself with the woods that he loved so much could not help put him at ease. How could he when the trees were whispering words of caution to him? _Beware of the dark_, again they whispered to his elven senses. _Some evil is near. Beware of its power to destroy_.

                His eyes opened to the red rising sun, his heart filled with dread involuntarily. _A kind of omen, or am I taking this far too seriously? Whatever it is, I must do something! I must speak to father._

Nimbly like a squirrel, he jumped from branch to branch and landed smoothly onto his father's balcony. Opening the door, he walked in, and slapped his forehead in annoyance. The king was still asleep. _Ai! Stupid me! It's still too early._

Stealthily on silent feet, he tiptoed to the door, being very careful not to wake his father. He was about to step outside to the corridor when his father's booming voice hit him full force. "Where do you think you're going?"

                Legolas paused, nearly in panic. "Err…going to my room?" He turned around to meet his father's frowning face. The king was very much awake now, crossing his arms across his chest.

                "By going through _my_ room?"

                "Well…I…emm…take a short cut. Sorry to wake you." He tried to take off but his father had come near and grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, dear boy. What's going on? You weren't in your room last night."

                Legolas was perplexed. "You checked up on me? Why?"

                "Just want to make sure you're all right. How's your headache?"

                "My headache?" Legolas sounded like a damn parrot now, repeating his father's words. "Oh, yes! Headache. I'm fine now. Really." _Tell him about Arulin, you idiot! Tell him now! _

                "I just want to be sure, Legolas. We elves rarely got sick, so it worries me somewhat last night."

                "Not to worry, father. I'm fine." Legolas really, really wanted to tell his father about his troubles but the timing seemed wrong. It was still too early in the morning to be spoiled by bad news. "Err...can I go now?"

                "Of course." The king gave his assent. Legolas started to flee.

                "And Legolas?" 

                The prince halted. "Yes father?"

                "I see you've got rid of those damn ferrets. I have not encounter them since yesterday afternoon."

                Legolas blanched. _The ferrets?_ Actually, he didn't know where the ferrets were right now. They might be deep in the palace somewhere, wreaking havoc as they were speaking.

**TBC…**


	3. 3

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own JRR Tolkien and still begging to have Legolas!!**

**@feanen ; Thank you again**

**@Sremla Calmcacil : I'll try to make it as creepy as possible. And you're correct. My tenses are terrible. Thank God my ex-English teacher doesn't see it! LOL!**

Arulin stretched like a cat on the bed. _It was a nice dream, very…mmm…delicious. Not long now. The dream will become a reality._ The two magnificent brothers will be in her lustful arms sooner. The king? It would not hurt to make room for him. He's an elf at his prime, even she couldn't resist him.

                She beckoned her lady-in-waiting to help her dress. "It's a beautiful morning, my lady. Would you like to take a stroll in the garden?" Berthana asked as she hooked her lady's buttons at the back.

                "I don't think so. Flowers do not settle right with me," Arulin said, wrinkling her nose in disdain. Brushing her hair, she walked towards the balcony. From there, she got the whole bird eye view of the beautiful Mirkwood garden. The garden was now deserted except for a tall, wonderful looking elf prince, searching for something under some bushes. Legolas.

                A slow smile formed on her lips. Her plan was going to be carried out sooner than she thought. "Berthana, I change my mind. I would like to take a stroll in the garden. And I want you to do something for me…."

****************

                "Come on, guys. Come out now, wherever you are," Legolas called out, getting frustrated by the minute. The ferrets were going to be the death of him. If his father knows that the damn beasts still linger inside the palace walls, someone was going to lose his ears! Definitely _his _ears!

                "Come out, guys. Don't do this to me. I've healed you and this is how you repay me?"

                "What are you looking for, your highness?"

                Legolas nearly jumped onto the nearest branch, so startled he was by Lady Arulin's sudden appearance behind him. Strange, he was not aware of her presence until she'd spoken. That's remarkably odd for someone who had very keen and sensitive senses like him.

                He straightened up and looked her directly in the eye. It's green in color now, not red like the reflection last night. "A pair of ferrets," he answered half-heartedly, and started looking again.

                "Really? Maybe I can help. How do they look like?" Arulin also started to do her own search beneath a rose bush. Legolas sighed. "They look like ferrets, if you must know. The two little ones that scared your mount yesterday," he said in a taunt. _Evil is one thing, brainless is another_, he thought.

                Arulin gritted her teeth when she heard the sarcasm in the prince's voice. _You will be taught a lesson, my prince. Then you'll regret ever speaking so to me._

                She suddenly cried out, "Oh, here they are! Come, your highness! They're here!"

                "Where?" Legolas rushed to her, peering to see the place that she was indicating. He should have known something was amiss, but his sense of warning came a little too late. The next thing he knew, Arulin had grabbed him in a crushing hug and let herself fell to the ground, with Legolas on top of her. There's still more. She was now tearing up her dress, exposing one creamy shoulder while her other hand grasped Legolas neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Then she struggled and started to scream for help.

                Legolas was stunned. _What is she doing? Has she gone crazy?_ He tried to pick himself up, but she held on to him like a limpet, screaming in terror all the way.

            "Legolas!!!!!" A sound worse than any thunder hit his ears. He struggled to get up, and found that Arulin had released her tight grip on him. With a terrible feeling of dread, he stood up and faced a small troop of dismayed elves; two visiting elves from Garmadris, his brother Keldarion, and…oh Valar…his father, the king. Suddenly the garden felt too crowded, he couldn't breathe.

A she-elf, obviously Arulin's lady-in-waiting, hurried forward to cover her less than decent lady from other perusing eyes. Arulin was now crying on the she-elf's shoulder. "Please help me. He's trying to…he…oh, please help me!"

                Now, Legolas understood her twisted plan. _How could I fell for it so easily?_ He looked at his father's furious face in earnest. "Father, it's not what you think…"

                "Silence! I have no idea what to do with your shameful conduct!" The king was practically shouting. Keldarion only stared at Legolas in disbelief, shaking his head in horrific despair; suddenly feeling betrayed and hurt by his brother's deed. The other two elves from Garmadris were starting to voice their complaints and outrage.

                "Please, I can explain…" Legolas pleaded.

                "You can explain in the trial council." He called for the royal guards. "Take this…elf…under arrest for assault!"

                Legolas now regretted not telling his father about his troubles when he had the chance. 

**TBC…**


	4. 4

**Disclaimer : No, Tolkein is still not mine. So is Legolas. Waaa!!!!**

** @parasindy – the ferrets are going to be fine, they will…oopss! I can't tell you!**

** @Lomelinde – Arulin is evil, I assured you. Yes, she'll do something to our beloved Legolas. More will come!!**

King Thranduil's throne hall was crowded with diplomats and officials from Mirkwood and the visiting Garmadris. It was still morning but great excitement had already erupted in the kingdom. For once in history, one of the royal Mirkwood family members was caught in a very shameful situation. Everyone present was murmuring and whispering in disbelief and dismay.

                "Prince Legolas? That can't be true!"

                "Aye, he's a reckless one but not heartless!"

                "But they saw him! His own father saw him assaulting the lady!"

                "Valar! This is a tragedy!"

                "The wedding is only a week away…"

                "What do you think will happen now?"

                "May Illuvatar take pity on the prince…"

                "But poor Lady Arulin…"

                And on and on they went. Legolas who was kneeling silently in front of the throne could only listen to it all with pounding heart. _Ai! He's in deep trouble now_. He looked at his bound hands in front of him. Two royal guards, the guards that used to accompany him on many excursions into the woods before, flanked him at both sides. He was being treated like a prisoner. _How can I repair this situation? How can I convince them of my innocence?_

He looked up when the king and Prince Keldarion appeared and stepped onto the throne. The hall immediately fell silent. After they were both seated, the king ordered for Lady Arulin to enter. He didn't even glance at his youngest son all the while, as if he was avoiding looking at Legolas, so ashamed he was with him.

                Lady Arulin entered, clinging to her lady-in-waiting with tears in her eyes, her face filled with anguish and fear. Only Legolas knew better. Underneath that entire mask was an evil and powerful person that would bring disaster to the future of Mirkwood. She took a seat near the throne, several feet away from Legolas. He glared at her, barely containing his fury.

                The king cleared his throat and began. "We all gathered here to decide the just action that should be taken on an elf's misconduct." Then he looked at Legolas straight in the eye. "This elf, Prince Legolas Thrandulion, my own son, had committed a crime of assault on Lady Arulin of Garmadris, the betrothed of Crown Prince Keldarion, in the garden early this morning." The hall exploded in a volley of murmurs and exclamations again.

                "I will not take this matter lightly for I detest immorality and violence in my kingdom," the king said, staring hard at his youngest child, trying to make him see his position as a ruler. "Now, Legolas. How do you plead?"

                Legolas looked at his father eye to eye, still holding on to his strong will. "I plead not guilty." They all murmured again. The troops from Garmadris were now shouting in anger and dissatisfaction.

The king put up his hand, asking for silence. He turned to Lady Arulin. "My lady, tell us what happened." Sobbing, she started to relate her tales of deceit. "I was taking a stroll in the garden, then Prince Legolas approached me and said how he desired me. I was uneasy with his words; I tried to get away from him. He then grabbed me and asked me to marry him instead. I…I…I said no, telling him I'm already betrothed to Prince Keldarion, his own brother, but he wouldn't listen and…he…he started to drag me to some bushes and kiss me…and…he tried to…"

"That's a lie!" Legolas could hear no more of her poison words, pulling him deeper and deeper into a hole of doom. "You're lying!"

Lady Arulin burst into tears. Her cries of sorrow could be heard throughout the hall. Everyone was looking at her in sympathy and awe. She was still beautiful when she cried. 

"Silence, Legolas! Don't you shout at her like that!" the king said angrily. 

"But father, she _is_ lying. I was in the garden by myself when she came to me. I was looking for the ferrets…"

"The _ferrets_?" Thranduil gritted his teeth.

Legolas gulped. "Err…yes, the ferrets. They are still roaming within the palace walls and I was trying to find them so they won't bother you anymore. Then Lady Arulin came and helped me searched for them when she suddenly grabbed me and pulled me to the ground. She started to tear her dress and kissed me at the same time and…"

"How could you?!" Lady Arulin cried out, jumping out from her seat. "How could you blame me for your behavior?" She turned to the king, "I'm sorry, my lord. I can't stand being in the same room with this…this…" Not finishing her statement, she rushed out of the hall, tears running down her pretty face.

Legolas felt doomed already. Everyone was sympathizing her plight. "Father, I swear I'm telling you the truth."

"But the witnesses tell another! I can hardly believe what I saw with my own eyes, Legolas, but I know what I saw." Thranduil sighed. "Your words against the others. What else can you say to defend yourself?"

"I have nothing else to proof my innocence except my words. I swear to you father, I've been framed!" 

The Garmadris troops started to protest again when they heard this. "My lord Thranduil, this is madness. We know he's your son but our lady's reputation has been shred to tatters. We beg for your fair and justified decision."

The king shook his head in sorrow and looked at his son with suddenly old eyes. "All evidence pointed out that you're guilty, Legolas."

Legolas's face drained of all color. "No…"

"Prince Legolas Thrandulion, you are found guilty of assaulting Lady Arulin of Garmadris." Thranduil said in his full regal being, staring unwaveringly at his youngest child. Keldarion's face though was a mask, very hard to read. "According to the rule of Mirkwood royal house, your crime entitled you to a punishment of…" At this, the king paused. "…flogging of fifty lashes."

Gasps and exclamations were heard. Some of them were horrified to hear this, but some others were nodding in agreement. "It's a fair enough punishment," one of the Garmadris elves said.

"If they asked me, I'd like to see the prince banished…after being flogged!!" said his companion.

"Oh no! The decision is killing the king himself!"

"Look at Prince Keldarion. He looked as if he's going to faint!"

Legolas heard all this but took no heed. All he saw was his father's dejected face and his brother's anguish countenance. _Fifty lashes? Would it be painful enough to kill me?_

"Father," he pleaded one last time. "You're making a big mistake. Please, I'm innocent."

The king straightened up and ordered the hall to silent down. "I'm not making a mistake, my dear son. I'm carrying up my responsibility as a ruler." He beckoned for the guards. "Take him for now. The punishment will be carried out in the afternoon in the courtyard." With that, he got down from the throne and walked out of the hall.

Legolas could only slumped in defeat.

***************

                All the elves of Mirkwood had gathered at the palace courtyard to witness the flogging of their beloved Prince Legolas. It was a sad day for the kingdom. Never before had such a punishment carried out onto the royal family. To the beautiful Prince Legolas, of all person!

                They were all waiting for Legolas to be brought out. He was flanked by the previous two guards. His hands now unbound, and he was stripped to the waist. His lean muscle-toned body glowed brighter than ever, making everyone stared in wonder. For once, Thranduil had a sliver of doubt running down his spine. But he hardened his heart. _The punishment must be carried out or there will be chaos in my credibility as a king._

                They tied Legolas hands to two posts, spread eagle, facing the king's dais.  An elven guard came forward with a long whip made of black leather. Legolas trembled at the sight of it. He looked up at his father, asking for mercy…anything!_ Please, father! I'm your son! Why can't you trust me enough to believe me?_

                The courtyard was quiet now, silent as a graveyard. At the king's signal, the flogging began. Through it all, not once did Legolas cried out, even though the pain and humiliation was so unbearable he wanted to scream. But he could not prevent gasps and whimpers from coming out of his lips. After the twentieth lashes, he lost count. He let himself wallowed deeply into the agony, cursing Lady Arulin to hell and back.

                They released him after what seemed like hours of pure torment. Legolas stumbled to his knees, not yet ready to stand on his own two feet. He slapped the hands that tried to help him up. He painfully stood up, slowly but stoically, and looked directly at his father. "Anything else…_my lord_?" There was a bite of rebellion in his last words.

                The king shook his head seriously, catching the sting in his son's voice. "No, you may go." 

Walking tall and proud, albeit stiffly, Legolas moved towards the palace royal chambers. They all watched his progress in wonder. Even in hurtful condition, Legolas could still hold on to his regal being. His glow did not fade.

Keldarion suddenly appeared in his blurry vision. "Legolas?" he asked hesitantly. There was pain in his dark eyes as he stared at his younger brother's face.

"If you want to know the truth, look at her through a mirror," Legolas said before he walked away, ignoring everyone's probing eyes.

*****************

                Arulin saw it all from her chamber above. An evil smile formed at her lips. _They don't believe him now; they won't believe him ever…_

**TBC…**


	5. 5

**Disclaimer ; Tolkien and Legolas is mine at last!!! (Yeah, right. In my dreams…) **

**Thank u guys for your nice reviews!!! I can't stop smiling for a week!**

Legolas lay curled on his side in his chamber; the welts on his backs were still bleeding and staining the sheets of his bed. He had kicked out the servants that tried to tend to it, hurtling the dish of medicinal salve and herbs at the hastily closing door. Now, too exhausted to care for his cursed fate, he tried to lull himself to sleep, ignoring the stinging pain on his back.

                The door silently opened. Soft footsteps approached the bed. With his back against the door, Legolas couldn't see who was coming but he recognized his father's scent. 

"Legolas?" The prince stiffened, still not moving even when his father touched his bare shoulder. He heard the king sighed. "Why didn't you let them tend to your back?"

"What ever for? It's not my back that's hurting," Legolas replied softly. Thranduil winced involuntarily, totally at lost on how to face his miserable son. He looked around the room, noticing the jars of salves and herbs scattered on the floor, and the broken pieces of the ceramic dish that he nearly step onto. He went to retrieve the salve and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Lie down on your stomach," he ordered.

Legolas did not respond at first, but then he slowly moved. Lying face down, he hugged his pillow to his cheek, giving his father the full view of his bleeding back. The king hissed and winced again for he knew how in pain Legolas must be. But his youngest child was known as a very stubborn and strong elf.

Gently, the Mirkwood king rubbed the salve onto the lacerations. He also used the damp clothes the servants had provided to wipe the blood away. His touches were gentle but Legolas could not help whimpering and cringing in agony when the pain became too unbearable. Thranduil felt like crying himself. 

"I'm sorry this is hurting you, my son. But you should have let the servants look at it earlier before it became infected," the king said, still tending to the welts. Legolas was silent, his heart in mixed emotions.

"But I am not sorry for my order on your punishment. The people must know that any sort of immoral behavior is not accepted in this realm…"

"But I am innocent!" Legolas suddenly cried out and shot up in his bed, facing his father with fury blazing in his silver eyes. He ignored the searing agony on his already battered back when he made the sudden move. "I'm innocent, father. Can't you see?"

Thranduil's hand reached out to touch the angry tears on his son's cheeks. Legolas slapped it away. "You don't trust me enough to believe me, your own son! You're too blinded by her exotic beauty that you can't see the whole truth! What kind of a fair king are you?"

His father lost control. Without thinking, he slapped the prince. Hard. Legolas's face snapped to the side, his long hair swirled around him like silken gold, covering half of his anguish face.

"Get out," he said softly after a long minute of horrified silence. 

The king was looking at his own hand in disbelief. "Legolas…"

"Please…leave me…" The prince lay down on the bed and curled himself into a fetal position. 

The silence was deafening, but at last he heard his father's retreating footsteps and the click of the closing door. Then, and only then, Legolas let himself succumbed to tears of hurt, anger and sorrow. His whole body shook by his sobs. How long he was in that state, he didn't know. He was oblivious to time and his surroundings, too deep he was in his grieve.

Suddenly, small furry noses nudged his wet cheeks. He opened his eyes to see the two ferrets (that had caused much chaos in the Mirkwood household) rubbing against him, as if trying to console the miserable prince. Despite of his misery, Legolas chuckled. "What would I do without you guys?"

He grabbed hold of his two friends and hugged them to his bare trembling chest. Not long after, he fell asleep, with tears drying up on his pale cheeks and his back healing slowly by its own elven magic.

****************

Keldarion walked to and fro in his own chamber. _If you want to know the truth, look at her through a mirror._ His brother's words kept playing at the back of his mind, again and again. _The truth...the mirror…_

Keldarion loved his brother very much and despite all that had happened, he trusted Legolas whole-heartedly. Heck, there was no one he trusted more with his own life! He might be younger, but Legolas acted wiser than his age…well, most of the time that is. The rest of the time he was his joyful and reckless self; quite a spoiled young prince, Keldarion would say.

_No, something is wrong with the whole picture_, Keldarion thought, doubts starting to attack him from every angle. _Legolas would never do such a thing! He would not hurt me by doing so!_

Reaching to a decision, he stormed out of his chamber towards Lady Arulin's. He heard no sound from within, though he could sense her presence. He knocked at the door. "My lady?"

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Keldarion."

"Oh, just a minute." A slight scuffling sound came to his ears before the door was opened by Berthana, Arulin's lady-in-waiting. "Your highness." She curtsied.

"May I see you, my lady?" Without walking inside, Keldarion looked at Arulin's tearful face. She demurely nodded, touching a handkerchief to her watery eyes. Somehow, Keldarion felt so annoyed with the gestures. _She's too emotional or she just putting up a good show?_

Swallowing his ire, he asked politely, "How are you doing, my lady?"

With trembling lips, she replied, "I will be fine, thank you. It's just that…I still find this whole situation very odd, your highness."

Offering his arm, Keldarion suggested, "May I offer you a tour of the Mirkwood gallery? There's lots of painting there that might catch your interest."

She smiled prettily at the crown prince. "Why, it's so kind of you, your highness. I would glad to." 

With her hand on his arm, Keldarion steered Arulin towards the royal gallery where many beautiful paintings and art creations were hung on the walls. Several elves from Garmadris were already there, admiring the craftsmanship of Mirkwood elves. The Garmadris elves were delighted to see the crown prince together with their Lady Arulin, assured that the wedding will still go on schedule after all.

They came to a grand painting of a very lovely she-elf. "It's a painting of my mother, Lady Marwana," Keldarion told Arulin, while his eyes gazed lovingly at the picture. 

Arulin frowned. "She's very beautiful," she said grudgingly.

"Do you know who painted her?" Keldarion continued, ignoring the sudden chill that came from Arulin's voice. She shook her head, not actually enthusiastic enough to find out.

"Legolas did."

Arulin's head whipped around and stared at Keldarion in shock. "What?"

Keldarion chuckled to see the surprise on her face. "Amazing, isn't it? Our mother died when she gave birth to Legolas. So how does Legolas know how she looked like?" He touched the painting tenderly, marveling at his younger brother's wonderful talent. "He claimed that she came to him in his dreams."

Arulin was seething inside. Keldarion's obvious love to his brother did not sit well with her. _Wasn't Legolas's betrayal enough? I must break the brothers apart!_

She started to say something when Keldarion said, "Oh, I nearly forgot! Can you wait here, my lady? I have a matter to settle. I'll be right back." He walked swiftly away towards the gallery exit, leaving Arulin steaming in his wake. She resisted the urge to cross her arms in anger, knowing it would not do to her angelic image. She forced a smile when the others approached her and asked about her well being. She answered it all graciously even though all that she wanted to do was screamed in enrage.

Unknown to her, Keldarion had retraced his steps and peered into the gallery. He saw her being surrounded by the concern elves. Then his eyes rested on the big mirror near a huge urn of flowers beside the door. He went to it and stared at the reflection, hoping against hope that his brother was wrong.

At first, nothing happen. All that he saw was Arulin's beautiful face when she smiled appreciatively at her sympathizers. But then, something _did_ happen. Her beauty slowly turned into such ugliness that he'd never seen before. He saw her eyes turned into red and her skin started to become sallow and sunken. Her smile had turned into an evil sneer that shook him to the core.

Keldarion faltered. He found himself trembling in terror. _Is this what Legolas had been seeing all along?_ Without a backward glance, he rushed out of the gallery and headed towards the king's chamber.

TBC… 


	6. 6

**Disclaimer : JRR Tolkien bequeathed to me his rights on LOTR, and Legolas had asked me to be his wife! Then, I wake up! Grrrr!!!!!!**

**Thank u, thank u, and thank u for the nice reviews! I'm still grinning like a fool that my friends got really worried they asked me to take the day off from work!**

**@Sremla calcacil : Witnesses? Yeah, it's quite loose there. I overlooked it somehow. And sorry to make Thranduil so gullible. He reminds me of someone I know. (Shh!! Don't tell anyone but that 'someone' is my boss!)**

*************************************************************

Thandruil tried to ignore the knockings at his door, but he relented when he heard his son's urgent voice. "Come in, Keldarion."

The crown prince walked in, his face a mixture of panic and horror. "Father, I…" He trailed off when he saw the tears streaking down the king's face. "Father?"

"I hit him. I can't believe it, but I hit your brother." He stared at his shaking hand in shame. "Never had I ever hit the both of you. Never! But now…" He cradled his face in his hands, willing himself to calm down. 

Keldarion knelt down near his father, squeezing the elder elf's forearm warmly. "Father, I came here not to add burden to your misery. But I believe, Legolas was speaking the truth."

Thranduil looked up in astonishment. "What did you just say?"

"Legolas is innocent. And I can prove it to you." Keldarion told the king of his recent discovery. Thranduil at first was shock beyond believe, then he slowly became furious…terribly furious that his hands shook in his fight to control his anger. "I punished my son because of that…that evil bitch?!!" He stood up and started to pace in pure agitation.

"What should we do now?" Keldarion asked. He couldn't wait to choke the life out of Arulin with his own bare hands. The king looked at his son, his face thunderous and stiff. "The royal guards must be called on alert. Enhance the security. I believe we're not dealing with a simple she-elf here," he said, massaging his suddenly pounding head. "It is time we confront her."

***************

                Arulin looked up and frowned when she saw the stirring of activities among the Mirkwood royal guards. Many had appeared and took position near every door and window. They all stood on alert and great attention, as if preparing for something.

                Her eyes drew to a slit. So, that brat prince had convinced his family somehow. _You are trying to foil my mission, aren't you? You can try. I came here not without a back-up plan. Let's see if you can really stop me, Thrandulions!_

                She gave signal to Berthana. Her lady-in-waiting, or rather her loyal soldier, nodded and slipped away from the gallery…

***************  
  


                Thranduil and Keldarion entered Legolas's chamber. They were stunned to find Legolas missing, his bed empty. There was no trace of his quiver, bow and twin blades either. The door to the balcony was ajar, allowing the night sounds to filter in.

                Father and son looked at each other and sighed heavily. Thranduil turned to his guard commander. "Linden, tell your men to find Prince Legolas and inform him of what we planned to do."

***************

                Legolas meanwhile was already down at the royal stable, heading to the back where the eagles and falcons were kept in one spacious barn. The prince had been suddenly awakened from his deep sleep, his sense of warning in full alert. The dreadful feelings that have been running down his spine intensified. He didn't know what to make of it, but he was sure something terrible was going to happen. As no one believed him, Legolas now took the whole matter into his own hands.

                He approached the magnificent bald golden eagle that was called Emas. "Hey there, friend." Legolas crooned to it, mumbling silly noises. The eagle squawked back at him, so happy she was to see the prince that used to train her in the open field.

                "I'm in need of your great help, Emas." Legolas took out the parchment of message he'd written in his chamber before he went out, and tied it to Emas's leg. "I want you to find Mithrandir. Take this message to him."

                Legolas went out of the barn; Emas now perched on his wrist guard. "Go now, and make haste! For our kingdom might already be in great danger." Emas gave a final squawk and flew off into the night. 

Legolas stared at the animal messenger until he could see it no more. He hoped that Emas would find the wizard on time. The troops from Rivendell and Lothlorien would only arrive in several more days for the wedding. By that time, all would be too late. Everyone in Mirkwood would fall prey to Arulin's evil charm by then. And he would end up dead in a dungeon somewhere, considering the fast pace thing was happening.

He stiffened when his senses pricked on something evil, something totally bad and full of menace. He crouched down in the dark, moving stealthily about, searching for the source. He moved deeper into woods, away from the palace, towards the sense that had become stronger by the minute. His eyes widened at what he saw then. A troop of twisted and ugly creatures was advancing towards the palace!

"Orcs!" Legolas hissed in dismay. _How did they get here? Where are the woodland guards?_ He got his answer later when he saw the bound and injured guards at the end of the procession.

Legolas kept to the shadow, silently retreating. _I must warn the king! _He turned around and was startled out of his wits to see Berthana, flanked by five other Garmadris elves, standing tall and looking own at him, holding daggers and swords.  "Going somewhere, _your highness_?"

Legolas looked up at Arulin's lady-in-waiting. The more he stared at her, the more he could see the slow transformation that had happened to Arulin in the reflection. So were her companions. Their skin was turning sallow and wrinkling, their eyes turning brightly red in the darkness. Terrified, Legolas stumbled backwards. _What kind of evil is this?_

"Get him!" Berthana cried out. Her fellow companions circled around the prince. Legolas's head whipped about, searching for any way out. Using the bow and arrows was out of the question. The enemies were already too near for him to draw his bowstring, no matter how fast he was in using the deadly weapon. Then they all rushed at him at the same time.

He grabbed his twin blades in a blur of movement, brandishing them with his great skill and quick reflexes. The elf prince's speed was terrifyingly fast as he whirled and spun, blocking the blows and slashing in his own attacks. He stabbed one enemy, jumped away from another and slashed at the third, but the next one slipped under his guard. 

The next thing he knew, a body had slammed him down to the ground, pinning him there. His blades were knocked out of his hands; his bow was already thrown earlier into the bushes. Legolas struck his fist into the enemy's face with all his might, feeling pure satisfaction when the elf started to bleed. But before he could rise, the others came onto him again. One kicked him in the back, another in the chest and shoulder as Legolas tried desperately to roll away from their jabbing blades.

He managed to kick one away when a blunt object hit him hard on the temple. His head exploded in blinding lights. Then he saw absolutely nothing….

***************

                Thranduil and Keldarion were entering the gallery, followed by the palace guards. They found Arulin still deep in conversation with her fellow people. Then Keldarion halted. "I don't like this at all, father."

                Thranduil turned to his son. "I know what you mean. These elves from Garmadris looked odd somehow. They looked so…confident, as if nothing is wrong." 

The Garmadris elves, now conscious of the king's entrance, gave full attention. "My lord Thranduil, your gallery is very impressive. Such craftsmanship can not be competed by any other," one of them said.

                His face a mask, Thranduil nodded. "I'm glad you approved." He looked straight at Arulin. "Would you please accompany us, my lady? I believe we have a matter to settle."

                "Oh, is it about the wedding?" Arulin played dumb, blushing prettily. Keldarion was about to give her his piece of mind when he paused, "Where's your lady-in-waiting?"

                "Who? Berthana? I asked her to do something for me. She'll return shortly," Arulin stated, noticing the way Keldarion clenched his fists and Thranduil's stiffening jaw. _So, they already knew. Confronting me now, aren't you? You think I'm all alone in all this? I'll get what I came for! You'll see._

                Meekly, she followed them out of the gallery, with the other elves trailing behind them in excitement.

TBC… 


	7. 7

**Disclaimer ; The same thing. Tolkien's and Legolas are not mine!!!!**

**Thank u a million times!!!!!! You are all very nice. I'm glad you are enjoying this story!**

**@Wanderer : This story took place before LOTR. Legolas was around 2,5000 years old.**

**@Fairylady : No character death, I assure you!**

They were passing the entrance to the throne hall, when Arulin paused. "I've always imagined myself on the throne, my lord. May I?" Pivoting on her heels, Arulin walked swiftly into the hall towards the beautiful ornate king's seat.

                "Stop her!" Thranduil ordered. The guards rushed in to do his biddings when suddenly Arulin whirled around. "You think you can stop me?" She raised her slender hand and pointed. "Behold behind you!"

                The Mirkwood elves turned and found themselves surrounded by the deformed looking faces of the elves from Garmadris. Their skin was turning into sickening yellow, wrinkling like prune. Their eyes now glowed bright red. 

                "Valar…" Thranduil gasped in horror. "What devilry is this?" He swiveled and stared hard at Arulin. "Who are you, really? What is it that you want?"

                Arulin sneered. She still looked beautiful but in a very evil way. "Remember Tamascus, Thranduil? Do you still remember your great-uncle?"

                Keldarion glanced at the king. His father had obviously flinched when he heard that name. "I do remember my great-uncle. How could I forget? He betrayed the kingdom to the dark forces during the Great War. It had caused the death of my father and my brothers."

                "A pity you survived! Or Mirkwood had already fall into Tamascus's hand millenniums ago!" Arulin cried out at the top of her screeching voice. Keldarion couldn't help but winced at the sound. _Valar, I nearly married this female!_

                "But who the hell are you?!!" Thranduil yelled, his hand gripping the dagger at his waist.

                "After your grandfather banished him from the entire elven realm, Tamascus gradually turned into an orc, so defeated and broken he was. He then met Galasta, the witch from the Misty Mountain. Can't still figure out who I am?"

                Thranduil pointed a trembling finger at her. "You…you are his spawn!"

                Arulin laughed again, long and hard. "You are smart for a king that wrongly punished his own son!"

                "Why, you…!!" Thranduil advanced forward to grab her neck but was immediately detained by the zombie elves from Garmadris. They twisted his arms behind his back, holding him at sword point by the neck.

The same treatment had also befallen onto Keldarion and the palace guards, even though they put up great struggle to overpower the enemies. But they were too many. Suddenly the palace was swarmed by the lots of them. They came from nowhere, which was strange considering only little number of them came from Garmadris. Shouts and exclamations came from outside the hall, indicating that the entire Mirkwood palace was already under seized.

Keldarion looked at the zombies in distaste. "What happened to them? How did they become like this?"

Arulin came near to him and smiled wickedly. "My dear crown prince." She touched his cheek and kissed him. Keldarion struggled to evade her kiss but she grabbed hold of his face and held on tight. With his arms twisted behind him, Keldarion could not escape. She giggled. "You hate me now when only last night you stared at me with great desire."

She indicated the Garmadris elves. "Actually, they are all dead. Only my powerful force kept them moving about, doing what I asked them to do. A little trick I learnt from my mother."

"What happened to them? Your parents. Where are they now? Or let me guess, you killed them, didn't you?" Thranduil asked through gritted teeth. 

Arulin rushed to him and squeezed the king's throat. "I'm not so pathetic like you, Thranduil! I would never hurt my own blood, no matter how they hurt me in return!" She released him and walked towards the throne seat. Sitting down, she continued, "My parents are dead, killed by the Garmadris own warriors. The Garmadris lord felt so guilty when I was left an orphan at such young age that they took me in as their adopted daughter."

"And not long after, you took control over them all." Thranduil shook his head. "Such evil you bring. Wasn't it enough?"

"Not until you yield to me." Arulin stared at them, long and hard. "Do you yield, King Thranduil?"

Thranduil's fury was now like molten lava. "Never!" he spat.

"Sooner or later, you will," she said, and then she smiled widely when she saw the commotion at the hall entrance. "Ah…I see it will be sooner."

Thranduil and Keldarion looked around and felt the blood drained off their faces. The unconscious Legolas was being dragged into the hall, his body was limp and his eyes closed. Blood was running down the side of his face from the injury on his head. "Legolas!"

They dropped him to the floor at Arulin's feet. She picked up a vase of flowers from a pedestal. Throwing away the flowers, she poured the water content onto Legolas's upturned face. He woke up sputtering and started to move in agitation. Arulin's soldiers grabbed his hair and pulled him up to a kneeling position, twisting his arms painfully behind his back. Putting a finger under Legolas's chin, she tipped up his face. "Welcome, Prince Legolas. Join the party."

Legolas could only glared at her. He then turned to look at his father and brother helplessly. _I'm too late! She has taken over the palace! _

Arulin grabbed his chin hard and forced him to look at her directly in the eye. "But I still want to know how you find out about me. Care to tell?" 

Legolas stubbornly stay mute, his silver eyes blazing in great fury.

She turned to Thranduil instead. "What power he possess that enabled him to know my intention?" The king of Mirkwood only stared at her in disdain, not responding. She was getting angrier by now. She detested being challenged by others; especially if they have any kind of force or power she didn't know about. 

Then Arulin's eyes rested on Legolas head wound and she remembered. "Of course, your healing ability. Your magical touch. You knew who I am the moment you touched my ankle, didn't you?" She grabbed Legolas's chin again. "You're a healer. A _manyan_. Just like your mother." She looked at Thranduil with malice in her eyes. "If I guessed correctly, he also has the Manya stone at the back of his neck!"

Thranduil's eyes widened. "No! Arulin, don't…"

"Don't what, Thranduil? Take the stone out? Why shouldn't I when the stone of vigor would be in the way of my plan of destruction? He'll only heal everything back and all my efforts will only go to waste!" Grabbing Thranduil's dagger that her soldier had confiscated from the Mirkwood king, she ordered, "Hold him down!"

"No!" Keldarion yelled, feeling great fear for his brother. Legolas was born a _manyan_ when their mother died, passing the gift to her last child. If the stone were taken out of him, he'll be a _manyan_ no more. Legolas will be the absolute last in the line of the _manyans_. The crown prince was struggling earnestly and Arulin's followers hit him back to subdue him.

Ignoring Keldarion's desperate struggle and Thranduil's plead of mercy for his son, Arulin knelt down near Legolas prone body. The prince was lying face down on the floor, his arms still twisted behind him, his legs pinned by the strong zombies. No matter how hard he wiggled and struggled, he couldn't free himself. His eyes never left Arulin's face though, following her every move.

She swiped away the golden tresses, wrapping the silken strands around her fist, exposing Legolas's elegant neck. Legolas couldn't help trembling when she probed him, searching for the stone. She smiled in triumph when she found it. With the dagger in her steady hand, she started to cut the prince open.

Legolas bit his lips to prevent himself from crying out in pain. The agony was excruciating but he will not give her the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He felt her cutting him with his own father's sharp blade and digging her fingers deeper, reaching for the magical stone.

Legolas could hear his brother's cry of enrage and sense his father's horrified gaze. Then he felt Arulin made the final tug. "Ah, at last!" She cried out in triumph, holding up the glowing stone for everyone else to see. The stone was round in shape, at the size of a pearl but shining brightly like blue diamond. It was so beautiful that to those who didn't know, the Manya stone might be taken up as jewel.

Arulin kissed the stone, which was still dripping with Legolas's fresh blood. "Hmm, your blood taste so sweet, Prince Legolas," she crooned near Legolas's ear. "A pity, for you are going to shed more in the future." She straightened. "Throw them into the dungeon! King Thranduil of Mirkwood is no more! For now, this realm has a queen!"

**TBC…**


	8. 8

**Disclaimer ; Same thing everyday! Not mine!**

** I'm really glad you guys enjoy this story! Keep on reading, please!**

Legolas lay silently in his father's arms, his eyes glazed, staring emptily at the cell wall. He was not even aware of his brother's gentle ministration of his wound at the back of his neck. Now and then, he would stare at his hands, searching for the magic that was not there anymore.

Thranduil's eyes were misted with tears, his heart so heavy to see his youngest child in this condition. "Legolas?" he called. The prince looked up at him, no emotion evident on his face, only pure emptiness. Part of his soul had been crudely snatched from him, leaving him confused and bewildered. 

"Am I dead, father?" he asked softly. Thranduil glanced at Keldarion's startled eyes. Those were the first words Legolas said after the Manya stone had been taken out of him.

"No, Legolas. You're still with us, not in the House of Mandos." Thranduil stroke his child's head tenderly.

"Then why do I feel dead?" He looked back at his hands. "There's nothing here. I don't feel a thing." Thranduil shook his head sorrowfully. He gathered his son closer to his heart. All the heartbreaking events in the previous hours rushed back to him in clear picture. How wrong he'd been. How terrible his misjudgment was that Legolas suffered so. But strong and stubborn as he was, Legolas still held on, not yet broken apart. The prince was slowly falling into sleep, his eyes drooping, and his stiff body relaxing. 

Keldarion sighed. "Will he survive this, father? He'd lost a vital part of him so suddenly. I'm afraid he will shatter into tiny pieces," he said softly, gazing at his dozing brother.

"We won't let him. We owe him that much." Thranduil looked around their prison cell in distaste. "I can't believe I still keep this dungeons under the palace. I should have closed it millenniums ago!"

"Well, you never thought that we will end up here," Keldarion quipped, earning a rueful smile from his father. The crown prince finished bandaging his brother's neck wound with the piece of cloth he ripped from his own sleeve. He then stood up and walked forward to grip the cell bars, staring at the dank and musty area outside. "Remember when Legolas got lost here when he was a child?"

Thranduil laughed softly, still cradling his son in his lap. "How can I forget? The whole kingdom went into an uproar, searching inside out for this missing brat. I vowed then and there to close this hole!"

"But you still didn't." Keldarion shook his head in wonder. He strained his ears when he heard screams and cries of terror from the other part of the dungeons. "What is she doing? She had overthrown us, but now she's torturing our people. Is it still not enough?"

"She's evil. She won't stop until her own heart stop beating!" Thranduil said through gritted teeth. "I vow I'll kill her when we get out of this!"

"Get in line, father. She's mine. You can kill her after I'm done with her." Keldarion cringed when the screams hit his ears again. "Valar! I hate feeling so helpless like this!" Resting his forehead against the bars, Keldarion muttered, "When we get out of this, I'll get that bitch and…"

"And you will what, Prince Keldarion?" Arulin suddenly appeared, followed by her army of orcs. How she got controlled over them, nobody knows. Arulin found Keldarion's eyes glaring at the ugly creatures in pure hate. "You don't approve of my choice of servants? Too bad, my prince. I found them very loyal and strong. They made very good soldiers. The orcs fell all over themselves to please me, obeying my every command."

She then looked at Thranduil. "Do you like your new sleeping arrangements? Get use to it. You're going to be here for the rest of your life. You are lucky I didn't kill you. I'd rather have you all alive and go rotten in this pitiful place, thinking about me having grand time up there! My father would now rest in peace."

"Peace? Ai Elbereth! He'll burn in hell for his betrayal!" Thranduil yelled. "And so will you, you evil witch!"

Arulin's face was thunderous. Her beautiful visage now turned frighteningly murderous. "You will pay for that, Thranduil!" She beckoned the orcs. "Take his baby!"

Thranduil blanched. "No!!!" he cried out, holding on to Legolas like mad. Keldarion stood over them, trying to shield his brother from the orcs who were now unlocking the cell before rushing inside. "Stop this madness, Arulin! You've got what you want!"

"Move out of the way, Keldarion! Or you'll be send much early to Mandos!" Arulin shouted. Keldarion found himself facing pointing arrows aiming at his heart. He charged forward and knocked them away. But he was not fast enough to escape one flying arrow. It hit his shoulder hard, throwing him against the wall.

"Keldarion!" Thranduil stared wide-eyed at his injured son. Keldarion winced, pulling the arrow from his body in one angry move. "I am fine, father. We cannot let them take Legolas!" He didn't know what plan Arulin had in her mind, but he knew it would not be pleasant. 

By that time, Legolas had already awakened. He blinked in confusion towards the whole commotion. The orcs grabbed his arms and hair while his father tightened his arms around him, crying out in protest. 

"Let go of your son, Thranduil, or I'll cut your throat!" Arulin yelled, placing a dagger at Thranduil's neck. "So be it!" Thranduil growled back. 

She then stared into Legolas's silver eyes. "You will come with me or else I will kill your father." Legolas looked up at Thranduil and saw the dagger at his father's neck, which was already drawing blood. Smiling reassuringly, he said, "Let go of me, father. I'll be fine."

It was a lie and they all knew it. Legolas squeezed his father's arm. "Please, father. Let go. I don't want to see you die because of me." The sharp point of the dagger bit deeper into Thranduil's flesh. Reluctantly, he loosened his hold on Legolas though it was killing him to do so.

Legolas was immediately dragged out of the cell the second he was released. Thranduil's shoulders slumped in great defeat, knowing he'd failed to protect his child. Keldarion wrapped his arms around his miserable father, having a hard time in controlling his own turmoil emotions. 

TBC… 


	9. 9

**THIS IS A REVISED CHAPTER. OUT OF RESPECT FOR ANOTHER FFNET WRITER 'AIREROSWEN', I'M CHANGING ONE WHOLE PARAGRAPH FROM THIS CHAPTER. SHE CLAIMED THAT THE WORDS CAME FROM HER STORY 'BOUND AND TORN, CHP 5'. I'VE CHECKED AND INCREDIBLY, I FOUND IT NEARLY PRECISE! **

** _The first crack of the whip caused the bound elf prince to strain forward against the chain. No sound came from his throat as the healing skin upon his back was slashed open brutally once more; all the while his stoic gaze never wavered from Arulin's pompous stance. _**

**I WOULD LIKE TO ASSURE ALL OF YOU THAT IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO COPY HER, BUT THE WORDS JUST CAME OUT OF MY MIND. I'VE READ HER STORY A COUPLE MONTHS AGO AND IT GOT STUCK AT THE BACK OF MY HEAD SOMEWHAT. HENCE, THE WORDS FLOWED OUT SUBCONSCIOUSLY. THAT'S THE RISK OF SPONTANEOUS WRITING; YOU CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOUR OWN IMAGINATION, OR A MEMORY.**

**TO AIREROSWEN, I'M VERY SORRY FOR ALL THE INCONVENIENCE. I DIDN'T MEAN ANY DISRESPECT, BUT IT IS A TOTAL ERROR OF MY PART FOR NOT CHECKING MY WORK PROPERLY. AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO FEEL CHEATED, PLEASE DON'T BE. KEEP ON READING MY WORKS AND YOU'LL SEE HOW GENUINE AND ORIGINAL THEY WERE (WELL, IT'S TOLKIEN'S IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHO CAN DOUBT THAT!!)**

**Disclaimer : The word is '_disclaimer_'. Need I say more?**

**Thanks for those who keep motivate me with your nice reviews! You're such angels! **

**A little warning though; this chapter might be too much for some of you! There's a scene of mild elf torture an…ehem! …indecency. (Need I lifted the rate to R or something?) Anyway, I wrote this chapter while I was very very angry with someone! I have this crazy need to hurt that someone very much!**

**Smack!! That's the sound of me hitting a person nearby which happens to be my own brother. Nope. Still not enough. (My brother was glaring at me, _Ow!_ _Why did u hit me for?_) Oh shut up and go away!**

**Now, before they arrested me for murdering an innocent bystander, I better vent my anger towards someone else that would not hurt or hate me in return. (_You think so?_ Legolas asked) Shut up Leggy and let me torture you instead! (_Okay, fine. I'm all yours_.)**

**If you don't like torture flicks, skip this one and pray that Legolas will survive this. If you still want to read, remember, you've been warned!**

**************************

Legolas was never known to be meek though. In a sudden move, he lashed out and hit an orc nearest to him with a mighty kick. The orc was just finishing relocking the cell. The kick threw the orc backwards and it landed onto its back in a sickening thud, the keys in his hand flew off somewhere into the dark corner. The elf prince lashed out again, bringing down several orcs that were holding him.

"Restrain him, you fools!" Arulin fumed. The other orcs rushed at Legolas simultaneously. Grabbing him, they all tussled about. In less than a minute, Legolas found himself on his back on the ground, panting and cringing with pain. His arms were pinned down and two orcs were sitting on his legs.

Arulin glared down at him. "Giving us a tough time, aren't you?" She crouched down and tangled her fingers in Legolas's hair, jerking his face to her. "I'll teach you a lesson, _little prince_." She straightened and cried out, "Chain him up!"

They bound his wrists together with a long chain. Then the chain was pulled over a beam up ahead. Legolas was left dangling with his arms tied up above him; his toes barely touched the floor. The strain was too much, nearly popping his shoulders out of its joints, but he refused to make any sound of distress. He saw his father and brother watching him in terrified silent, holding on to each other in dismay. They had already guessed what Arulin planned to do to Legolas.

She stepped closer to him, bringing her lips to his. When Legolas twisted his head away, she grabbed the back of his head and held him still. The kiss was brutal and painful as Arulin crushed the lips beneath her with a force born out of wanton need and desire. Legolas struggled in pure detest, biting her lips in retaliation. She cried out and backhanded him in the face. "It's time for your lesson, prince Legolas. I can't forget how humiliated I was when I fell off that damn horse. Now it's your turn."

               Legolas watched anxiously as an orc came with a long whip. Arulin smiled wickedly. "Recognize it? I am not satisfied with what you received this afternoon. Instead of fifty, it should have been five hundred!"

               Legolas sucked his bleeding lips nervously when Arulin walk behind him, still speaking. "Instead of only your back, I want the whip to taste all over you. I want to make you weep, Legolas. The way they make my mother wept when they killed her, burning her at the stake! I saw it all through my young eyes! And I never forget!"

               "He doesn't have anything to do with your mother's death, Arulin!" Thranduil cried out in anger.

               "My mother didn't have anything to do with my father's involvement in the Great War either but they killed her anyway! Was that fair?" She shouted back.

               "Your mother was a witch!"

               "Oh, and for that she must die terribly with her daughter watching?" She inhaled deeply before shaking her head. "No! Enough talking!" With the dagger in her hand, Arulin started to tear away the clothes off Legolas's body. Legolas kept his silence through the entire treatment, locking his eyes with Thranduil's and Keldarion's. _Don't worry. I can stand it_, his eyes seemed to say.

               When his whole body hung fully exposed to Arulin's and the orcs' hungry gaze, Legolas lifted his head in pure dignity and stared into Arulin's eyes steadily. "You can do all you want, but you will never break me." Arulin gritted her teeth, her eyes simmering in fury and malice. "We'll see about that, _prince_." She gave a signal for her servant to begin the whipping.

               **_The first crack of the whip stabbed Legolas to the deepest core of his being. Immediately, the hellish memory of the whipping in the courtyard that day overwhelmed him in painful waves, rendering him mute. He was entirely helpless as the healing skin upon his back was slashed open brutally once more._**

               "Stop it! Arulin, don't do this to him! Stop it now!" Keldarion was yelling in frustration and fury. Holding one hand over his wounded shoulder, he grabbed the cell bar in death grip with the other. "Take me instead! Valar! Stop!" 

               Arulin however ignored him, staring at Legolas's glowing and tormented naked body in twisted hunger.

               More lashes, one after the other. Legolas soon lost count. The whip not only landed on his back now but all over his body, from his head to his legs. The chain restraining his arms kept him upright as the whip descended on his flesh again and again. Not once did he cry out, he would not give her the satisfaction. But with each painful lash of the black leather penetrating his skin and muscle, he felt himself weakening.

            When he found that he could stand it no longer, the whipping stopped. And he hung there like a lifeless doll, breathing heavily in semi-state of consciousness. His ears were ringing and there was a loud humming noise in his head. He felt the blood dripping off him to the floor. As if from afar, he could hear his brother's angry shouts and his father's desperate cries. Then his world faded to black.

Arulin raked her gaze all over Legolas's body, licking her lips in anticipation. She lifted his chin and stared at the pale face. "Still beautiful as ever," she muttered, and kissed his bruised unresponsive lips.

"I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!!!!" Keldarion screamed in pure outrage, tears running freely down his face. Arulin turned and strode haughtily towards the cell. "Really? I'm not surprise. You can try, Keldarion. I'll be waiting." She turned to walk away.

"Wait! You can't just leave him like that!" Thranduil cried out. Arulin raised her eyebrows. "Why not? I'm not finished with him. Enjoy the view." With that, she strode out of the room, the orcs following in her wake.

***************

Several hundred leagues from Mirkwood, a lone rider were seen hurrying towards the woods of Lothlorien. His gray cloak flapped in the wind, his pointed hat miraculously still perched atop his head. "Faster, my friend!" he urged his mount. The stallion heard the urgent note in his rider's voice. It spurred faster than ever.

Following them from above was a beautiful bald eagle, soaring magnificently under the clouds.

***************  
  


                Another troop of elves was approaching the edge of the woods of Mirkwood. It was not too big in number, only about ten to fifteen of an elf lord, his two twin sons, and their fellow escorts.

                "To think that Keldarion will finally tie the knot! It's so unbelievable!" Elladan shook his head in wonder, his face lined with amusement.

                "Hey, you still owe me that jeweled dagger!" Elrohir demanded, reminding his twin of their silly bet. 

Elladan reluctantly tossed the said the dagger to his brother, grimacing in disgust. "I thought he would wait until he reach 4,000!"

"With that pretty face of his? Not a chance!" Elrohir inspected the dagger in triumph. "Want to bet when Legolas's turn will be?"

"Oh, for crying out loud! Will you both cease? This whole betting thing is driving me dizzy!" Elrond snapped. His two sons were famous for their betting antics. Valar! They even bet on the weather!

The two brothers looked back at him for a moment, before Elrohir gave back the dagger to his brother. "I've told you he would lost his patience," Elladan remarked, tucking the dagger back to his waist.

Elrond could only rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Why me?"

They were supposed to head for Mirkwood in another two days. But his sons would not let Keldarion spent the rest of his bachelor days without them. They intended to create havoc as they usually did when the two Mirkwood princes and the Rivendell twins met. 

Never did they expect that that their early arrival would be the vital chance of survival for the doomed woodland kingdom. 

TBC… 


	10. 10

**Disclaimer : See yesterday's.**

**He! He! I'm glad not receiving any death threat for my terrible previous chapter. I'm still mad at that 'someone' though! There's still a scene of elf torture here. Read it or leave it!**

**@tbiris ; It's a pre LOTR. Legolas was 2,500 years old, and Aragorn was not born yet. But I already have the storyline for them both in the future. If I live that long, I'll post it here. Wait and see!**

Keldarion sat huddle in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest. His shoulders shook in heartbreaking sobs. He had not the heart to look at his brother anymore. Thranduil rubbed his son's back in sorrow, trying to calm him down. The king's own heart was breaking into million of pieces. But he must stay strong for the sake of them all.       After he finished bandaging Keldarion's wound, Thranduil turned his attention to his other son. "Legolas?" Like several times before, the prince did not respond to his call. He did not even stir. His head lolled weakly on his chest, his face covered by his gold spun hair.

                Then the king started to sing. Not the usual song that was usually sang by the royal minstrels, but lullabies from millenniums ago. Keldarion had grown quiet, listening intently to his father's fine velvet voice. As hope soared inside his chest, he prayed for miracle to come their way.

                But he wished it would not be too late for his baby brother.

**************

                Elrond sighed and grumbled in annoyance. The twins were at it again. Right now, they were betting on the exact time they will reach the Mirkwood palace.

                "I bet we will be there before dusk," Elladan said adamantly.

                "Get real! Your mount can't even match our pace. You'll drag the rest of us. We're lucky if we get there _after _midnight!" Elrohir countered back.

                "Look who's talking! Your horse lost to mine in that race last week!" 

                "You were not playing fair! You feed my horse too much water _before_ the race!"

                "I did not!"

                "Yes, you did!"

                "Did not!"

                "Did..."  
                "Silence, both of you!" The Rivendell lord lost his patience once again. Amazing! His two sons always have the powerful ability to drive him over the edge. He was about to knock his head to a nearby tree trunk but caught himself just in time. Closing his eyes, he counted to ten…then twenty…then fifty. Nope, still not feeling better. He started counting again…backwards.

                All the while, the two brothers stared at their usually dignified and calm-collected father in amusement. Their escorts knew better. They avoided watching the family scene, their lips twitching in full mirth.

                Opening his eyes, Elrond glared at his sons. "We will reach Mirkwood palace in the morrow at dawn. We will spend the night here in the woods. Any question?" The two brothers shook their heads. "Good. Now look for a clear area to set camp."

                They all followed his bidding, moving about the woods to find the suitable place to settle down for the night. Still, the twins would not admit defeat. "Say, do you want to bet who will find it first?"

                Elrond _did_ knock his head against the nearest tree trunk then.

***************

                She read the parchment, a small frown forming in her forehead. The frown did not mar her enchanting beauty, though. Turning to her soul mate, she gave him the hastily written message. "He sounds terribly distraught," she said in her wonderful voice. 

Lord Celebron nodded. "What is it that you see now, my dear?"

Galadriel's face reflected a deep sorrow. "The child is already in despair. Dark shadow is claiming him as we speak." She turned to the gray-cloaked person who had passed them the message. "They are all in great evil darkness. We must make haste before the realm of our woodland kin is forever lost to us."

**************

                Legolas moaned. Thranduil's and Keldarion's head snapped back to him when the sound caught their attention. "Legolas? Can you hear me?" Keldarion called. "Legolas?"

                His brother moaned again but he was still not fully conscious. His head started to move but fell forward and grew still once more. Thranduil grabbed the bar in desperation. "Please, Legolas. Wake up. Return to us, my son!"

                No respond. It became Thranduil's broken point. He slammed his fists to the wall in frustration, again and again, until they drew blood. He cursed himself to hell and back. 

Keldarion grabbed his father's hands hastily. "Stop, father! Don't do this to yourself!"

"I've failed! I promised your mother to protect the both of you. I've failed her! I've failed you and your brother! I've failed my people!"

"No! Don't say that! Please, father. Do not despair. All will be well if we stay true to ourselves. You taught us that, remember?" Keldarion brushed away his father's tears. "I believe there's still hope for us. It's not over till it's over. Just don't break now."

Thranduil looked up proudly at his firstborn; already wise beyond his age. "I think you are ready to be king even if you are not yet married."

His son laughed weakly at that. "Don't start, father."

"Well, well, well. Family bonding. So touching." Arulin suddenly appeared. She looked at father and son, smirking. "Need I remind you that you are still under my captivity?"

The Mirkwood royalties glowered at her. Keldarion clenched his fist, having a terrible time in controlling his rage. _She will die by my hands_, he vowed.

Arulin whirled to look at Legolas. "Hmm, still unconscious, is he?" She came nearer to his limp form. "That's why I come prepared."

An orc had walked in with a pail of water. Thranduil and Keldarion looked at it anxiously. "What are you trying to do now, Arulin? He's had enough already! Leave him be!"

"I just want to wake him up," she said. "Don't worry. He'll definitely wake up. It's not just plain water. I've put quite a lot of salt in it."

"No!!!!" Thranduil and Keldarion yelled when the orc lifted the pail and doused Legolas with the content. Legolas woke up screaming and thrashing in agony. The welts all over his body protested mightily by the brutal treatment. His scream was long and hard, even the orcs cringed in terror and disbelief.

Arulin was grinning evilly. "At last, your scream. How wonderful it sounds to my ears." She looked deeply into Legolas's eyes. "You yield?"

"Go…to hell!" Legolas spat. Arulin cried out in outrage. She slapped him again and again like a woman possessed. "You should have yield to me by now! You must! I do not accept failure! Yield to me now!"

"Never! Just kill me and be done with it!" Legolas was yelling at the top of his lungs. He forgot about his pain, his nudity, his restrain, his surroundings, everything! All he saw was Arulin's beautiful but hateful face. He'd lost it and he didn't care! "Kill me now so I can haunt you for the rest of your horrible life!!"

Arulin pressed her fingers at Legolas's temples. "Or better yet, let's turn you into a zombie, just like the Garmadris elves." Legolas eyes widened in fear. He would not fall subject to this mad female! He trashed wildly, straining his arms to its limits. Still Arulin pressed forward, forcing her evil power through her fingertips. 

However, after a full minute, nothing happened. Arulin stumbled backwards in shock. "This could not be. Why aren't you transforming?" She stared into Legolas's clear silver eyes, now turning icy stormy gray, not red. She then remembered. "The stone of Manya! I should've known!" She took out the stone from her pocket. It glowed in the dark like torchlight. "This stone knows you. It is protecting you somehow, shielding you from my power."

Putting back the stone into her pocket, she said, "I will break you, Legolas. See if I…ahh!!!" she cried out when Legolas lashed out with his leg all of a sudden and hit her in the stomach. She landed on her hips in pure indignity. 

Arulin hurriedly got up and advanced angrily towards the prince. Taking out a dagger, she stabbed it into Legolas's thigh. He jerked, biting his lips to prevent himself from crying out. She then twisted the dagger in pure menace. Legolas hissed, then started to curse her in Quenya, Sindarin and Westrons.

"My lady?" An orc called her suddenly.

"What?!!! Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It's quite important, my lady. Our patrol caught sight of some traveling elves at the edge of the woods." Hearing that, Arulin hurried out of the cell without a backward glance, the dagger still stabbed deep inside Legolas's thigh.

***************

                Elladan looked up at the trees and listened intently. "You hear that?"

                Elrohir also looked up. "What?"

                "The trees are whispering. They are trying to tell us something."

                "That you're a loser?"

                Elladan glared at his brother. "Just listen to it, will you?" Grinning, Elrohir obeyed, then he frowned uneasily. "Something is wrong. I can also feel it."

                They turned to their father. Lord Elrond had already stood at attention. "Be prepared, my sons. We're not alone."

**TBC…**


	11. 11

**Disclaimer ; Can I just skip this one?**

**Good. Still no death threat yet. Your reviews really made my day! Merci! Gracias! Terima Kasih! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I luv u too!!!**

**Keep reading everyone!**

**By the way, have anyone of you seen the extended DVD of FOTR? Remember the scene in the woods of Lothlorien when they first met Haldir? Legolas was wearing a different shirt, wasn't he? Not relevant to the story, I know, but can't help wondering about it. Hmm…anyway, forget I asked that!**

Even after Arulin had left, Legolas still can't stop cursing her hysterically, now in different kind of languages that Thranduil was not aware that his son knew of. "Legolas! Calm down! Please Legolas, stop trashing or you'll hurt yourself more!"

                Keldarion and Thranduil looked at Legolas in horror. The prince was now sobbing and crying uncontrollably, then started to curse Arulin again. It was a hurtful sight. Keldarion was afraid that Legolas had already lost his mind. 

Not knowing anything more to do to placate his brother, the crown prince sang. It was another lullaby that he used to sing to Legolas when he was just a baby. It soothed his brother somewhat. Legolas slowly calmed down and grew silent. From his heavy but steady breathing, they knew that he'd lost consciousness again.

"I can't stand this much longer! Legolas is already breaking apart!" Keldarion slapped his hand against the wall in frustration. "We must do something!"

Thranduil nodded. "Aye. We must find our own way out from this cell and get him down. Do you know how to pick the lock?"

Keldarion shook his head regretfully. "I wish I know how, father." He stared at the whole area outside their cell, squinting against the darkness. Then his eyes widened when he saw the set of keys that was thrown carelessly into the corner when Legolas had kicked the orc earlier. "Father! You won't believe this but I saw the key to our cell!"

Thranduil also saw the keys. "How do you think we could get to it? It's out of our reach, almost fifteen feet away." Keldarion was already reaching out through the bars even though he knew it was hopeless. "If only we have something long enough…"

Suddenly, two small furry creatures stumbled inside. They chirped and jumped excitedly near Legolas's feet. "Ai! It's the two damn ferrets!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"What the… hey, you two! Come here!" Keldarion shouted. "Help us get the keys, will you! Are you listening to me?"

"Help us, you two blasted creatures!" Thranduil chimed in. The 'blasted creatures' only stared back at them, blinking in uncertainty.

"Foolish. Idiot." Legolas said weakly. Startled by Legolas's sudden voice, Keldarion asked, "What did you say?" 

"Their names." Legolas slowly lifted his head and grinned stupidly. "The black one is Foolish…the brown one is Idiot."

Keldarion stared. "What kind of names are those?"

"Get here Foolish, Idiot! Do as I say or I'll banish you from this realm! Get the keys, do you hear me?!" Thranduil was all but shouting now, pointing desperately at the keys in question. He then ran a hand down his tired face. "Valar! I can't believe I'm talking to these two damn creatures!"

As if understanding the note of urgency in the royalties' voices, Foolish and Idiot rushed towards the ring of keys. Using their noses, they nudged the keys forward. It took some trials and errors, but they succeeded to bring it near Keldarion's reach. The crown prince grabbed it and started to unlock the cell door. The lock was rusty, but the key fit perfectly. It turned almost immediately.  Keldarion and his father stumbled out of their cell and headed straight for Legolas.

Thranduil grabbed hold of Legolas's body, taking the strain off his son's arms. Keldarion reached up to untie the chain and lowered his brother down. Legolas slumped in his father's arms, trembling in pain and the chilling cold. His energy drained, his spirit ebbing. The glow of his body was starting to fade. He felt himself slowly passing out again.

"No. Don't go out on us. Stay. Come on, Legolas. You can do it." Thranduil coaxed, wrapping his naked son with his long warm cloak. Keldarion was busy taking off the chain from around Legolas's bloodied wrists. He paused at the dagger still buried in his brother's thigh. Legolas forced his eyes to stay open. He also saw the dagger. "Take…it out."

Keldarion hesitated. "Are you sure?" Legolas nodded weakly, leaning against his father. Biting his lips in pure concentration, Keldarion preceded the painful process of taking out the blade. Legolas buried his face in his father's chest, trying to muffle down his scream of agony.

                Glaring at the offending dagger, Keldarion was about to toss it away when the king said, "Wait. We might need that for our defense." He got up carefully with Legolas lay cradled in his strong arms. "Let's get out of here."

                Cautiously, they moved out of their prison. The two heroic ferrets followed not too far behind.

**************

                The orcs arrived with Arulin at the clearing. To her absolute wrath, there was no sign of the traveling elves that her patrol had caught sight earlier. "Where the hell are they?" 

                The orcs stared back at her, dumbfounded. "Well, they were here just now..."

                "But where are they now?!!" Arulin cried out in outrage. "Why can't you keep track of their whereabouts? Stupid orcs!!" She whirled her mount back towards the palace. "Scour the area! If you spot anything that moves on two feet, kill them!"

*************

                Elladan exchanged glances with his brother. Elrohir was still staring at the retreating she-elf with his mouth wide open. "Isn't that…" Elladan nodded. "Arulin of Garmadris, the bride to be."

                "What is going on? Why is she befriending the orcs?"

                "Not only befriending, my son. She's controlling them. They are her servants," Elrond said softly. The Rivendell elves were now perched atop the branches of a monstrous tree, hiding themselves among the many leaves and darkness. They had released their mounts to roam freely at their own, knowing the horses will immediately return at their call. "Something terrible had already befallen the Mirkwood kingdom."

                "Does this mean the wedding is off?" Elrohir remarked.

                "The wedding is the least important thing right now. What matters is Thranduil's and his sons' safety," Elrond said, moving forward.

                "I hope they are all right. Elbereth! I hope they are still alive!" Elladan's eyes widened, his worries for his friends' fate climbed up his spine. The he caught the sudden gleam in his twin's eyes. Elrohir was opening his mouth to say something. 

"Don't even think about it!" Elladan admonished. Elrohir snapped his mouth shut. His brother knew him too much. He no longer had the heart in their betting game, anyway. Like the others, he started to follow their father's careful footsteps.

*************

                 A battalion of army from Lothlorien was approaching not many leagues away. A fair-haired elf was leading, Mithrandir riding at his side. They rode hard, knowing that Mirkwood depended on their fast assistance.

TBC… 


	12. 12

**Disclaimer ; The same as ever.**

**God! If I can kiss u all for those wonderful reviews, I would ! Mmmmwahhh!!!**

**Now, another chapter before I went for a two-days holiday.**

The small family of Thranduil was moving silently about the dungeon. They kept to the shadows, praying the whole time that they would not encounter any orcs or Garmadris zombies. 

The dungeon was huge with many tunnels and passageways. But Thranduil knew the way. Leading his sons, he entered an entrance here and ducked into a tunnel there. Legolas was limp and shuddering in his arms, moaning softly now and then. But at least, he was still conscious. The king could feel Legolas's blood seeped through the cloak into his own arms, so bad his wounds were. An amount of it ran down the prince's thigh to his leg before dripping onto the floor, leaving bloody trail marks along the way.

Then the king halted. "Kel, there's another cell up ahead, unguarded. Do you think the key will fit?" The crown prince moved forward. "I'll check it out." He approached the cell and saw the faces of the royal guards. One of them he recognized greatly. "Linden!"

The guard commander looked up. "Your highness?" He and his fellow comrades hastily stood up and stared at Keldarion, then Thranduil in amazement. "My lord! How did you…?"

"No time for questions, Linden," said Thranduil. Keldarion was already working at the lock, unlocking the cell door. He pulled it open and the guards rushed out. They were twenty in all, some was terribly wounded but at least most of them can still stand strong. "Try to confiscate any weapon you could find. We must get out of this hole."

"Aye, my lord!" The guards gathered around the royal family, shielding them from any sudden attack. Linden saw the unmoving form that Thranduil was carrying. "Let me take the prince, my lord." Reluctantly, the king passed his son to his commander. Linden gasped when he saw how grave Legolas's injuries were. But he said nothing. Only the dangerous glint in his eyes showed how furious he was with Arulin's cruelties.

They were near to the dungeon's exit when they encountered a group of orcs that were coming down the stairs bearing swords and scimitars. No one knew who were the most surprised, the orcs or the elves. But the guards of Mirkwood quickly gathered their wits. Unarmed, they charged at the orcs in full magnificent valor. They attacked with their bare fists and fast kicks, sending the orcs sprawling to the ground. They grabbed at fallen swords and brandished it in pure fury and desperation. 

Linden had set Legolas down on the floor, standing tall over the prince, ridding off the orcs that dare to come close. Keldarion used the dagger to cut through an orc's neck, stabbing one in the eye, and stabbed the heart of another. The king was roaring in anger, swinging the scimitar he had snatched earlier in powerful stroke, causing one orc to lose its head.

                It all happened in not more that five minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime. When they finished, orcs bodies lay dead at their feet. Black blood covered the floor, the stench unbearable. 

                Picking up Legolas once more, Linden led their small troop towards the heart of the palace.

**************

                From atop the tree, Lord Elrond surveyed the situation silently. The whole Mirkwood palace was swarming with orcs! 

                "Ai! Aren't they the elves from Garmadris?" Elrohir whispered urgently, pointing at the zombies moving about dazedly. "Is something wrong with them?"

                "They are no longer alive. Only their bodies are active, their soul already lost," said Elrond. "They are zombies, creation of evil."

                The two brothers looked at each other in disbelief. "Zombies?" Elladan then rolled his eyes. "Great. Orcs were not enough, let's have some zombies thrown in for fun!" He turned to his father. "What do we do now?"

                Elrond still have his eyes on the palace's courtyard. "We must find a way to get inside. Only Valar knows what fate the king's family is having right now."

                "I know a way in!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"You?" Elladan asked skeptically.

"Yes, me," Elrohir countered. "Remember when we were here last summer, when Legolas and I went missing one whole night? He had shown me the way to his balcony on these tree branches. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Without waiting for an answer, Elrohir rushed forward.

"Elrohir!" Elrond hissed. His son halted and looked back, raising his eyebrows questioningly. Elrond sighed and said, "Be careful. All of you. I want you to take extreme caution. We are supposed to be here for a wedding, not our own funeral." His two sons grinned and the Rivendell elves proceed to follow their 'guide'.

Elrohir jumped nimbly ahead; so confident he was with his sense of direction. They were very near to the palace wall now when he halted, suddenly confused. His brother rammed into his back, not able to stop in time. "What now?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir looked back at him and said sheepishly, "I forgot about this one." He stared back at the wide gap between the tree and the palace balcony.

"You what?"

"I said I forgot, okay?"

"How can you forgot? This is not a good time to forget anything so important!"

"But there was supposed to be a branch here, reaching towards Legolas's chamber. And it's not here now!"

Elrond sighed. He knew he sighed a lot tonight; his sons were really giving him the headache. If only they were not in a very dire situation, he would love to knock their two stubborn heads together! "What's the problem now?"

"This bright brain here made the stupid mistake of forgetting his way!"

"I told you there was supposed to be a branch reaching his balcony!"

"Do you get the _righ_t balcony?" Elrond asked. Elrohir blinked and looked back at the balcony in question. It looked similar to Legolas's but… "Ai! It's the wrong balcony! Legolas do not have the wisteria climbing up his window." He started to move the other way. "I believe it face the garden. Come, this way."

Elladan rolled his eyes heavenward. "I hope we're not lost. On the tree branches of all places!!!"

*************

                Thranduil and his small troop were coming near to the throne hall when Arulin appeared with her army. "You escape!" She shouted in anger. "Kill them!" The orcs charged forward, growling and yelling menacingly. How they loved to hurt the elves. Only now they were given the freedom. 

                Legolas was put down to the floor once more, with Keldarion now watching over him. "Give me…the dagger," Legolas requested. Keldarion looked down at his brother, his hand held tightly to a sword.

                "I don't want…to be left unarmed." Legolas was still adamant. Keldarion snatched the dagger tuck at his waist and folded his brother's hands over it. "I look over your back, you look over mine."

                Legolas smiled. "Deal."

                Keldarion then turned to block an orcs sword, kicking and slashing at it. Their father was right beside him, holding the orcs at bay. The elves were fighting like mad now, even though the odds were not good at their side.

                Keldarion was so intent in a sword match with an ugly orc that he was not aware he was in the way of a falling scimitar of another orc behind him. But Legolas saw, and threw the dagger with all his might. It flew in beautiful arcs and hit the orc squarely in the forehead. The orc was dead even before it hit the ground. Giving the orc in front of him the fatal blow, Keldarion looked back at Legolas and nodded gratefully. Unarmed now, Legolas could only looked on anxiously.

                Then more orcs poured in, armed with bows and arrows. The Mirkwood elves felt that doomed was already over their heads. They knew they could not outlast the orcs, but they still keep on fighting. 

That's when their help arrived, in the form of the elves from Rivendell. They came from another door across the hall, drawing arrows in lightning speed, felling the orcs one after another. The orcs retreated from this counter attack, taking cover behind the many pillars. 

The elves from Rivendell took the slight opening to grab the remaining of the Mirkwood elves that were still standing into the nearest door; the Mirkwood gallery. Elrond himself lifted Legolas into his arms and rushed away, following the other elves.

Elladan was engaged in a sword fight near the door when Elrohir saw his brother already targeted by a flying arrow. Not enough time to shout a warning, he moved in front of his twin…and took the arrow in his arm instead.

"Elrohir!" Elladan cried out in horror. He grabbed his brother and dragged them both through the door, Linden hastily closing it behind them. Elrohir stumbled to his knees, gasping.

"What do you think you were doing?" Elladan shouted in panic.

"Saving your neck?"

"What the hell for?!"

"Because you still owe me that blasted dagger?!" Elrohir was also shouting by now, grimacing in pain.

Elrond looked at the two brothers and shook his head. His sons were not really fighting, that was just their way to show concern towards each other. Assured that Elrohir's wound was not gravely serious, he turned his attention to the Mirkwood prince in his arms. His paternal heart bled involuntarily when he saw the terrible condition Legolas was in. If this were his son, he would not know how he'd react. It's a wonder Thranduil was still sane. The Mirkwood king sat down beside them, still panting from the excitement of the fight. "You are early."

Elrond smiled widely and indicated his sons. Keldarion was now with them, helping Elladan bandaging Elrohir's injury. "My boys are not the patience elves." Elrond said. Then his face became grim. "Legolas's condition is not good." 

Thranduil looked down sadly to his now unconscious youngest child. "She hurt him terribly. I'm afraid that he's already fading from us." 

They looked up when a loud thump came at the gallery door.  Then another, and another! "They are trying to break in!"

Thranduil looked back at Elrond. "You are now involved in all this. What do you suggest we do now?"

Relinquishing Legolas into Thranduil's arms, Elrond stood up, holding his sword steadily, watching the weakening door. "We will fight to the end."

**TBC…**


	13. 13

**Disclaimer ; Nope. Tolkien's not mine.**

**Hello guys, I'm baaaaaaaaaack!!!!!! Miss me?**

**God, I was so happy to see so many messages in my mailbox! You guys are great! I love your feedbacks and suggestions, and of course I love your wonderful comments! LOVE YOU AND THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!**

**For the whole week that I joined this board, I've received many opinions and suggestions. I appreciate it all and will take it into consideration for my coming fictions. There were a couple of flames, but not too scorching. I can still take it like a good sport, no hard feelings. Not everyone like the things we do in this life, right? **

**To some of you that got confused with my many errors in grammar and tenses, I just want you to know that I'm still in the process of learning. (English is not my mother tongue. I'm a Malaysian and only speak English only when I have to.) So I would appreciate it greatly if you would help me to improve by pointing out the mistakes I've made so I won't make it again. Thank you.**

**Now, enough talking nonsense and let's get back to the story. Carry on everyone!**

The door was about to be splintered open by the heavy thumps from outside. The trapped elves stared at it anxiously, standing at ready. Keldarion and the Rivendell twins crouched down beside Legolas. Elrohir looked down at his friend's face worriedly. "He looked terrible."

                Elladan grasped Legolas's shoulder warmly, even knowing that the Mirkwood prince was unconscious to feel it. "Stay with us, my friend. Do not give in."

                Keldarion and Thranduil took turn kissing Legolas's golden head; the king took longer time to inhale his son's wonderful scent. "May the Valar protect you, my son." Laying Legolas down to the floor, they stood up and faced the breaking door. Instead of ors, it was the Garmadris elves that crashed through the door into the gallery. The zombies.

                The elves looked at their enemy in uncertainty. "Father, do we kill them? They're of our kind!" Elrohir voiced out his dilemma. "They're no longer elves. Finish them! They are already dead anyway," Elrond replied, holding up his sword and ready for attack.

                So, another round of fight began. Bearing swords and scimitars of their own, the Garmadris elves attacked them with deadly intent in their red eyes. The small number of Mirkwood and Rivendell elves fight desperately for their lives, swinging and brandishing their weapons with all might, using their skill to the limit. It was a fight between elves and elves, so the skill was not vastly different. It was a beautiful but tragic sight. Never before had elves make war against one another. Even though the Garmadris elves were not themselves and their soul already lost, it didn't improve the situation any better. Even Elrond hesitated before he beheaded a zombie confronting him.

                Keldarion was yelling in outrage. Still favoring his wounded shoulder, he blocked the blows of the attacking zombies. Then he felt himself stumbled and got knocked down from a blow to his head. He lay dazed on the ground, the world spinning around him. Through his blurry vision, he saw Arulin came forward through the battle, all the while watching the weakening Mirwood's and Rivendell's defense with a sneer on her face.

                Keldarion looked up when a sword fell down straight for his head. Too dizzy to move, he stared at it in mounting terror. The sword stopped its descent at the last minute, blocked by another sword; his father's.

                Thranduil flicked his wrist, swung his sword in an arc, and cut through the zombie's neck. The zombie fell to the floor. But to his extreme bewilderment, the zombie's head moved and reattached to its severed neck, before it got back to its feet and start swinging its weapon once more. He found out then that the other zombies that had been hit were also still standing strong; even though he was sure he'd given them fatal blows. He doubted that this was a fight they were going to come out alive.

                Then a miracle of all miracles happened. A horn blew from out of nowhere, signaling the arrival of a battalion of elves warriors. Elrond looked up, hope reflected in his face. "The horn of Lothlorien!"

                Arulin halted, then cried out in outrage. "No!!!" She stared in horror as Lothlorien warriors burst through every door and window, releasing a storm of arrows with deadly precision. Mithrandir, famously known as Gandalf the Grey, also appeared beside Haldir, the Captain of Lothlorien. Gandalf saw the state the zombies were in and he fixed his eyes at Arulin.

                "Gandalf." Arulin said through gritted teeth.

                "Arulin." Holding his staff, Gandalf advanced towards her. "So, we meet again, my lady, only under different circumstances."

                "Yes, I was only a child then 4,000 years ago. Too weak to retaliate."

                "Now you came for revenge."

                "I came for what's rightfully mine!"

                "Mirkwood was never yours. It was not your father's either."

                "Only I can say differently!" Then she started to chant in the dark tongue of Mordor, initiating a frenzy of evil power over the Garmadris elves. The zombies moved more energetically than ever, as if they had received a new kind of stamina.

                Gandalf hold up his staff and voiced his own chants, staring hard at Arulin all the while. Suddenly, Arulin screamed in pain and terror. Her body lifted and flew off across the gallery, and landed hard on the floor. Then the zombies ceased to move, before they all fell down and crumbled in a heap of ashes. The Lothlorien warriors had already defeated the orcs outside.

                Unfortunately though, Arulin landed near Legolas. Hastily, she grabbed the nearest fallen blade and scrambled to the prince's side. Grabbing his hair in her fist, she jerked him up, putting the blade at Legoals's vulnerable throat.

                "No!" Thranduil and Keldarion shouted and rushed near, but Elrond held them off. Mithrandir walked forward. "Release him, Arulin. You've lost."

                "Never! I'll never surrender! Don't anyone of you come near or I'll cut his throat!" Arulin shouted back. Legolas was conscious now, staring back at the others calmly, the blanket had fallen down from his shoulders and pooled around his hips. He stared hard at Keldarion, trying to send a message, glancing at the sword that his brother was holding, then up to his brother's eyes again. 

                Keldarion flinched. He understood what Legolas was trying to tell him. _No…_He mouthed. But Legolas was nodding slightly, very stubborn and adamant. Keldarion had no choice but to be ready at whatever trick his brother would pull.

                Arulin was still screaming in rage when Legolas made his move. He whipped his head aside, twisting his body away from Arulin's grasp. Keldarion used the sudden opening and threw his sword with all his might at Arulin's heart. The knock threw her against the wall, the sword came through her body and pinned her there. She choked and went into spasm for several seconds before the life went out of her. She was left stuck there, her eyes and mouth wide opened.

                But her condition was the farthest thing from the elves' mind. They all rushed towards Legolas who was lying still on the floor, his throat slashed open and his blood poured freely. "No! Legolas, you stupid fool! That was not your brightest idea! Hang on, damn it! Just hang on!" Keldarion cried out, holding his hand over his brother's bleeding neck. Thranduil was crying helplessly, brushing his son's hair in sorrow.

                Elrond crouched down and checked Legolas's vitals. "He's still with us, but he's fading fast." He looked around impatiently. "I need a place to work on him!"

                "Upstairs. His chamber is still intact," Elladan suggested. Elrond gathered Legolas into his arms and rushed away, followed by the other worried elves. Gandalf followed not far behind. Haldir stayed downstairs to instruct the process of ridding off the orcs bodies and setting the palace to order.

**TBC…**

**P/s : Only one more chapter to go, my friends!!!!!!**


	14. 14

**Disclaimers ; Tolkien's is Tolkien's.**

**Hello everyone. At last we come to the last chapter. As always, your reviews are lightening me up! THANK YOU!!!!! (multiply that by million!)**

**@Caraid : Your reviews really humbled me. Thank you! No, to me your opinion is not flame but support. Thank you for the suggestions and pointers. Creating my own characters and making money? That has been my absolute dream for a quite a long time but I still think I'm not ready yet. Give me next year. I might come out with something! Thank you again.**

**Now, carry on reading. The last chapter…**

They crowded inside Legolas's chamber, praying for his fading life. Keldarion and Thranduil sat on either side of Legolas's bed, watching him breathed painfully. Elrond was tending to the prince's throat, trying hard to staunch the still bleeding wound when he discovered something. He blanched. "Oh Valar…" He whipped his head to look at the Mirkwood royalties. "The stone…?"

                "She took it out," Keldarion said shortly, clenching his fists. Even after he'd already killed her, he can still felt the ultimate rage steaming up his blood. How he longed for Arulin to return back to live so he can kill her again and again!

                Elrond closed his eyes, anguish written all over his face. "He's the last in line of the _manyans_." Gandalf stepped near. "And he remains the last."

                Elrond snapped his eyes opened. "Where's the stone?" Keldarion stood up. "I know where it is. I'll go get it," he said before he ran out of the room.

                "What do you want to do with the stone, father?" Elrohir asked. The Rivendell lord turned his attention back to Legolas, touching the younger elf's weakening pulse. "I'm afraid my healing knowledge can't help Legolas much. He's fading too fast!"

                Keldarion had reached Arulin's body. She was still pinned to the wall, just like the last time they left her. Scowling darkly at her, he searched her body and found the stone of Manya in one of her pockets. He straightened and glared at her. "Have fun in hell, bitch!" He kicked her lifeless body for good measure. Haldir looked at the scene silently, understanding how distraught the Mirkwood prince must be feeling right then.

                As soon as Keldarion returned to Legolas's chamber, Elrond requested, "Get me a bowl of water." Elladan rushed away to a water pitcher at the other side of the room. Keldarion gave Lord Elrond the stone. They all stared at the shining stone in amazement, wondering at its beauty and magic.

                "This is the first time I ever seen it," Gandalf said softly. "And at such a horrible price." As if on cue, they all tuned to stare at Legolas's fading glow. He didn't have much time left.

                "Father." Elladan gave Elrond the requested bowl of water. The lord put the stone inside the water. Immediately, the water turned to very translucent blue, shining like liquid sapphire. He poured some of the water through Legolas's slack lips, messaging the prince's throat at the uninjured side, coaxing him to swallow. He told his sons to soak some towels with the water, and pressed it against Legolas's many wounds.

                Then they all waited.

***************

                Legolas looked up, and closed his eyes again. The light was too bright for his tired eyes. He tried again, squinting this time. He saw a figure coming through the light; a figure of an incredibly lovely lady. "Mother?" he croaked. She smiled that beautiful smile at him. 

                "You come again. It's been awhile since I last dreamt of you," Legolas said, trying valiantly to get up from the bed. But he felt too weak to even move his fingers. He could only stared up at his mother, hoping he'd had enough energy to reach up and touch her face.

                She crouched down and kissed his forehead. "You are destined for many great things, my son." Sitting down on his bed beside him, she brushed his hair lovingly. "Great things come with great obstacles and challenge. Stay true to your heart and you would not go astray."

                She kissed his temple again before getting to her feet. "You are not destined for the House of Mandos, my little one, but the Undying Land over the sea." Then she slowly vanished.

                Legolas blinked, and saw his father and brother's worried faces looking down at him. "Legolas?" 

He frowned. "Where's mother?" Keldarion exchanged looks with Thranduil. "What did you say?"

                "Mother. Where is she? She was here just now." Then he remembered. "It was just a dream, wasn't it? She's not really here." Tears of relief glistening in his eyes, Thranduil gathered his child into his arms. "What did she say?"

Legolas smiled. "She said that it's not my time to die yet." 

                "You better not!" Keldarion said and grabbed his brother into his own arms. It was a very emotional scene for Thranduil's small family. They hugged one another in pure love and affection, not yet ready to let go.

                Legolas then looked down his body at the fading scars of the whip welts, and hesitantly touched his throat. The cut there had miraculously closed up; only a thin line remained. He looked up in wonder. "How?"

                "By the magical powers of the stone of Manya," said Elrond, coming closer, the stone shining on his palm. Legolas looked at it sadly, before picking it up. Closing his fist around it, he brought it near to his heart. "It healed me."

                "Yes, and also the many wounded others," Gandalf chimed in, indicating Keldarion's and Elrohir's healed wounds.

                "Gandalf, I see Emas had reached you in time. Thank you for your help." Legolas then looked towards Elrond and his sons. "I also thank you, Lord Elrond. For everything."

                Elrond shrugged it off. "Nothing to it, dear boy. I came here for a wedding. Never had I thought that we would stumbled into a different kind of excitement."

                "Speaking of wedding…" Elrohir started, extending his hand towards his twin. Grimacing in annoyance, Elladan gave his brother the jeweled dagger that they have been fighting over for.

                Elrond sighed. "All right. What is it this time?"

                His two sons grinned at him. "You don't want to know, father," Elrohir said. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

**************

                A week after the bloody battle, the Mirkwood kingdom slowly recovered. The elves that had been taken prisoner under the dungeon had been released, the wounded had been healed, and the dead bodies had been disposed. Arulin's body was burnt and her ashes were released into the river of Anduin; never to be heard of again. The palace had been restored to its previous glory, and the dark shadow over the realm had vanished.

                The Lothlorien warriors had returned home two days ago, assured that the Mirkwood elves can now take it from there. Before he left, Haldir had teased Keldarion to be more cautious when selecting the next bride, much to Keldarion's annoyance.  "Shut up, Haldir! Don't forget, you're not married yourself!" Haldir only laughed, for a while forgetting that he was at the highest rank of Lothlorien commanding officers.

                Gandalf had also left, promising to return in the winter. "I will see you again, my young friend." Gandalf had looked thoughtfully at the stone of Manya attached to a thin chain around Legolas's neck. "Part of your soul is not lost, though it's no more within you. You will stand strong, no matter what had been done to you." Gandalf knew of Legolas's nightmares of his captivity, event though he tried very hard not to let anybody knows about it, especially his father and brother. But nothing gets passed the wizard's wise eyes. He can clearly saw the turmoil of trauma deep inside the young prince's heart. However, Gandalf was sure that Legolas would get over it in time.

                Only the Rivendell elves stayed behind. The twins were still reluctant to leave their friends. Right now, they were having dinner in the dining hall, talking about the tragic event of the last few days.

                "I think we all learn something from all this," said Keldarion, suddenly very serious. Legolas who was drinking his wine, raised his eyebrows questioningly. The king stiffened, knowing that his son was going to touch on the subject of trust and loyalty. "What is it, Kel?"

                "We all learn that…" Kel paused, "…arranged marriage is totally hazardous to our health!"

                Legolas choked on his wine and started to cough heavily. When he recovered, he joined his brother in uncontrollable mirth, laughing helplessly. The Rivendell twins were actually roaring by now, nearly hysterical.

                "It's not funny!" Thranduil admonished, glaring at his sons and their friends. Elrond was trying hard to hold his own laughter, his lips twitching. But the younger elves' mirth was so contagious that Thranduil found himself weakening, grinning like a fool. "Ai! Laugh all you want. But don't blame me if you become rejected bachelors at old age!"

                That made them laughed all the harder. Thranduil looked at Elrond and shrugged. "What else can I say?"

                At that moment, a scream of enrage came from the kitchen. "Ai! Not my baked pumpkin! Get lost, you two monsters! Or I'll kill you!"

                Legolas jumped out of his seat and ran. "No! Foolish! Idiot! Get back here!"

                Thranduil sighed. Some things will never change….

**THE END**

**Phew!!! That was a relief! I finally made it; my first LOTR fic! I would like to thank these many reviewers who never get fed-up with me;**

**                Feanen (_you're my first reviewer, and you review constantly_);   Alida Fruit;   Parasindy;   Lil bee; Lomelinde;   Fairylady;   Szhismine (_I'm going to read your story now_!);   Kimmie;   Geminigrrl6277;   The Wanderer;   Goma Ryu (_no harm done in speaking that word. Now, repeat after me. Say bitch_.);   TreeHuggingHobbit; PA (_I love your pleading_!);   MoonBolt;   Legolas-freak335;  tbiris;   IlsaTears;   Fifi88;   Erhothwen (_Yes, I love the twins too and will make sure they appear in my coming fics_!);   Mystical elf;  Black Mirror aka Little Wing (_you don't like cliffy? I'll give you more cliffy! He! He_!);   Biohazard (_You always lost control, just like me_! _Love it_!);   Caraed;  Jasper;   Mercina;   Serena;   Sremla Calcacil;   Lhachel.**

**Did I left anyone out? Nevertheless, I would also like to thank those that spent their time to read my work even without reviewing. You count too.**

**THANK YOU AND SEE YOU SOON!!!!!!**

**P/s; feel free to contact me at my e-mail.**


End file.
